


Ничто без тебя

by SashaGuseva



Series: Torturous Electricity [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Friendship/Love, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Reconciliation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaGuseva/pseuds/SashaGuseva
Summary: Сэми едва начал восстанавливать тяжелые воспоминания о тех временах, когда он был Эль Дженерико. Сейчас ему предстоит решить — открыть ли Кевину правду и простить его, либо навсегда закрыть дверь в темное прошлое. А между тем по судьбоносной случайности они с Кевином Оуэнсом против их же желания становятся командой. И не просто командой, а участниками турнира памяти Дасти Роудса.





	1. Королевская Битва

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nothing Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107272) by [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Кольт Кабана открыл входную дверь, увидел на пороге своей квартиры Сэми Зейна и улыбнулся, открывая дверь шире.

— Привет, Сэми, ты Эль Дженерико! — произнес он будничным тоном, словно это был его ежедневный ритуал. Как заклинание, которое не имело силы.

— Прости? 

Сэми посмотрел на него, обескураженный.

— А, неважно. 

Кольт пожал плечами и отступил назад в квартиру, махнув рукой Сэми в знак радушного приглашения. 

— Я знаю, что ты меня не понимаешь, но все равно говорю это каждый раз. Наверное, уже привычка.

Сэми заглянул в холодильник и достал газировку.

— А ты повтори, может, я пойму.

— Да ерунда, ничего особо важного, — вздохнул Кольт. — Просто сказал кое-что о твоей жизни. Ничего особенного. 

Он рухнул на диван и улыбнулся Сэми. По его лицу было видно, что он хочет сменить тему. 

— Ну что, Мистер Суперзвезда NXT! Как встретил Средний Запад?

— Неплохо. — Сэми отпил из банки и улыбнулся Кольту, ничуть не смущаясь дразнящему тону в слове «суперзвезда». — Здорово снова вернуться на ринг. Отличный матч получился с Томмасо вчера в Милуоки. Думаю, стряхнул с себя немного пыли. 

Он повертел зажившим плечом и немножко станцевал в гостиной Кольта, только чтобы услышать, как он смеется. Кольт постоянно заставлял других смеяться, но сам делал это нечасто.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Я слышал… Кевин заглянул на шоу, — сказал наконец Кольт.

Сэми закатил глаза и сделал еще один глоток.

— Ага. Я дал ему ногой в лицо.

Он вспомнил, как это было больно — смотреть, как Кевин медленно бредет от рампы, оскорбляя Сэми с каждым сделанным шагом. Как он поднимается на ринг, подходит лицом к лицу, расхаживает беспокойно. Как его глаза лихорадочно блестят, когда он перечисляет все, чего он добился без него, пока Сэми оправлялся от травмы. Без него. Как он сам стоит, выслушивая этот самовлюбленный треп, сдерживая себя изо всех сил, изо всех сил, потому что если бы он сделал хоть одно движение, то непременно бы набросился на Кевина и…

Сэми вздрогнул и заставил себя вернуться мыслями в Чикаго, в квартиру Кольта, подальше от воспоминаний о свете и тьме, от рокочущего гула зрителей и собственного сердца.

— Я ударил его в лицо, — повторил он.

— Уверен, это потрясающее чувство.

— Да.

Нет. И да.

— Чертовски потрясающее.

— Еще бы, после того, что он с тобой сделал.

Сэми кивнул.

— Да, последний год выдался тяжелым.

Кольт резко выдохнул.

— Сэми, этот кошмар продолжался гораздо дольше года!

Сэми удивленно заморгал.

— Черт возьми, — сказал Кольт. 

Он поднялся с дивана и пнул кофейный столик от беспомощной досады.

— Да почему я так парюсь? Ладно, забей. Пойдем перекусим.

***

Они заскочили в яркую, шумную и недорогую забегаловку; владелец лично знал Кольта и предоставил им относительно тихое, обособленное местечко в глубине кафешки. Подоспел и заказ — две пиццы поистине нечеловеческих размеров. Ребята присели за столик и начали какой-то праздный разговор, смеясь и вспоминая былые времена. Как же им еще много предстоит наверстать, подумал Сэми с уколом совести.

Когда в разговоре возникла пауза, Сами уставился на мокрый кружок на клетчатой виниловой скатерти, оставленный его запотевшим холодными стаканом. Он сломал этот кружок, начертил что-то ногтем этой водой, послушной, как чернила.

— Кольт, — тихо сказал он. — Я хотел бы сказать спасибо.

— Да всегда пожалуйста! — улыбнулся Кольт и взялся за новый кусок пиццы. — А можно узнать, за что?

— За что, что ты хороший друг, — сказал Сэми. — За то, что ты был рядом, даже когда было трудно. За то, что ты никогда меня не подводил. Я так обязан тебе. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь благодарил тебя за все, что ты делаешь. 

Он посмотрел на Кольта и улыбнулся. Он знал, что это была не совсем его улыбка.

— Muchas gracias, amigo.*

Кольт слушал его речь, не донеся пиццу до рта. Но на заключительных словах Сэми у него отвисла челюсть. Он вернул ее на место и замолчал, долго и внимательно глядя на друга. 

— Ты все вспомнил, — сказал он наконец.

Сэми кивнул.

— Все.

***

— Я хотел проверить, смогу ли я убедить тебя, что до сих пор ничего не помню, — сказал Сэми после небольшой борьбы за счет. Сэми победил, не обращая внимания на протесты Кольта. — И если я смог бы убедить тебя, то убедить… других мне точно не составило бы труда.

— Ты никому… ты никому больше не сказал?

Сэми покачал головой. 

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал. Я доверяю тебе свой секрет. Но никто не должен знать.

— Почему?

Сэми пожал плечами, уставившись на солонку. Потом вздохнул.

— Когда Кевин только приехал в Подготовительный Центр и понял, что я ничего не помню, что я думаю, будто все… это произошло не со мной, он был… так счастлив. Он верил, что мы можем начать сначала и снова стать лучшими друзьями. Он был так счастлив. 

— Чертов ублюдок, — вырвалось у Кольта.

— Сначала он был очень рад, — продолжал Сэми. — И боже мой, как же здорово было снова работать с ним, снова побыть его командным партнером. 

Кольт сделал странное движение, будто его ударило током. Сэми снова вздохнул.

— Я знаю, знаю... Какое-то время все было замечательно. Но потом он начал… я не знаю, как объяснить. Впадать в отчаянье. Он был одержим мыслью получить прощение за то, что сделал с Дженерико. А я не мог простить его, потому что ничего не помнил. Ведь… я думал, что все это произошло не со мной.

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Кольта.

— Хочешь сказать, что он напал на тебя после твоего выигрыша титула, чтобы так ты смог все вспомнить и простить его?

— Откуда мне знать, что происходит в его голове.

Почти против своей воли Сэми вспомнил глаза Кевина, когда Бейли кричала ему там, в общей комнате отдыха — ты любил Эль Дженерико! То, как он смотрел на Сэми, безнадежно и мрачно. 

— Но я думаю, что в своей нелепой, чудовищной манере он просто хотел, чтобы мы… преодолели это. И он решил, что мы не сможем преодолеть эту проблему, если не переживем ее еще раз. 

— И поэтому он отправил тебя на операционный стол, — сказал Кольт. — И забрал твой титул. И сломал твое гребанное плечо так, что ты вылетел на больничный на год! Что сказать, парень облажался по полной, пытаясь своим собственным неповторимым способом наладить свои отношения.

— Поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы он знал! — Сэми уловил в своем голосе злость и постарался успокоиться. — Я не хочу, чтобы Кевин знал, что я все вспомнил. Лучшим выходом будет избегать его совсем.

Кольт пристально посмотрел на него.

— Да. Это было бы самым разумным решением.

Сэми откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на Кольта.

— Ну давай. Скажи уже.

— Что?

— Скажи. Не стесняйся. Скажи, что я боюсь.

Кольт поморщился.

— Я вовсе не собирался…

— Но ты подумал! Ты подумал, что стоит мне столкнуться с Кевином, стоит мне дать ему знать, что я все вспомнил… будто я боюсь, что прощу его. 

— Нет, — сказал Кольт.

Он улыбнулся Сэми, ласково и досадливо, и лицо его выражало все, что он не договорил.

Ты боишься, что уже его простил.

***

Сэми скользнул в открывшуюся дверь и рефлекторно посмотрел на сторонам, пересекая пустой коридор арены Орландо.

— Спасибо, — сказал он Невиллу.

— Все, что угодно от твоего так-себе-друга, — сказал Невилл. 

Глаза его поблескивали лукаво, и Сэми порывисто обнял его.

— Никакого "так себе", дружище.

Где-то далеко на арене грохнула музыкальная тема Кевина Оуэнса, и Сэми поморщился, чувствуя, как гитарные басы пробирают его до дрожи. Даже на таком расстоянии.

— Пойдем в общую комнату, посмотрим его матч? — предложил Невилл.

— Я не хочу, чтобы стало известно, что Сэми Зейн добавлен в Королевскую Битву. Я не хочу, чтобы Кевин…

Невилл засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.

— Сэми, дружище, поверь мне, никто из нас не побежит крысятничать Кевину.

Довольно скоро Сэми уже сидел в раздевалке вместе с другими членами ростера, наблюдая на экране за матчем Дина и Кевина. Они сражались уже за пределами ринга. Кевин был в исступленном отчаянии с самого начала боя, и Сэми ничего не мог с собой поделать — он понимал, насколько Кевин сейчас в невыгодном положении. Конечно, он жестокий и беспощадный, и Сэми видел, как он может улыбаться, залитый кровью (он оттолкнул прочь эту картину, не отвлекайся), но Дин Эмброуз — человек совершенно другого порядка. 

А потом Кевин начал доставать стулья из-под ринга, забрасывая их с размаху в центр. Бам. Бам. Бам.

Сэми почувствовал, как его руки затряслись, он стиснул их плотно, чтобы не вздрагивать при каждом ударе. Друзья бросали на него беспокойные взгляды, и он изо всех сил постарался выглядеть бесстрастным, будто ничего не помнил о том, как Кевин разбивал ему голову таким же стулом, его глаз, обезумевших от ярости и любви. Воспоминания о боли и страхе Дженерико стиснули ему горло, он хотел отбросить их, но нет. Это было не лучшее решение. Совсем.

— Эй, Сэми!

Сэми отвел взгляд от экрана. Рядом стоял Дольф Зигглер.

— Ты под каким номером выходишь в Королевскую Битву?

— Под двадцать восьмым.

Дольф присвистнул, его поддержали Невилл и другие ребята.

— Повезло тебе, — сказал Дольф.

— Да, — сказал Сэми. — Повезло мне. 

На экране Кевин вытащил из-под ринга стол. Потом еще один. Потом установил один стол на другой. Как он сделал однажды в поединке против Эль Дженерико. Тогда все закончилось тем, что в итоге Кевин сам проломил собой оба.

— Послушай, — сказал Дольф. — Оуэнс выходит восемнадцатым, так что к тому времени, как ты выйдешь, его точно элиминируют. К чему я веду? Я вот двадцатый, и Кевин уж точно в топе моего списка на вылет. Можешь даже не беспокоиться о нем.

— Да, — снова сказал Сэми. — Повезло мне.

Дольф внимательно посмотрел на него, прищурившись. Потом улыбнулся. 

— Или же у меня есть предложение. Предлагаю сделку. Выходи вместо меня двадцатым, а я заберу твое чертовски удачное число. 

— С ума сошел? — прервал его Невилл с неприязнью. — Ты действительно думаешь, что он отдаст тебе свой фартовый номер и выбросит на ветер такой большой шанс стать чемпионом мира, будто бы он…

Он увидел лицо Сэми и осекся. 

— Твою мать, — сказал он устало.

— Идет, — сказал Сэми. 

***

На экране Дин лежал на ринге, и Кевин, обессиленный, висел на канатах. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Дина, едва сам держась на ногах. Рефери почти досчитал до десяти, как Дин вдруг поднялся, шатаясь и еле соображая, взметнул руками и снова упал. Кевин уставился на него в ужасе и закричал: «Не смей вставать!», но Сэми знал, что Дин не сдастся так просто.

Лицо Кевина было красным от злости и усталости, его заливал пот. Он выглядел как совершенно потерявший рассудок человек. Сложив какую-то странную конструкцию из стульев, он положил на нее обмякшее тело Дина и начал забираться на тернбакл.

Сэми только успел покачать головой, идиот, что ты делаешь, как Дин вскочил на ноги и столкнул Кевина с тернбакла, швыряя его изящным кувырком через голову на сложенные друг на друга за рингом столы. Кевин рухнул на них, смял словно картон и остался лежать неподвижно, раскинув руки, закрыв глаза.

Его грудь поднималась? Опускалась? Он дышал? Он…

Сэми вдруг понял, что стоит на ногах, руки сжаты, он напряженно смотрит на экран. Когда он успел вскочить? Все смотрели на него, и в этой наступившей тишине Сэми услышал, как стихает взволнованное эхо его голоса, произнесшего одно-единственное имя.

— Если он травмирован... — начал объяснять всем Сэми. Ему пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем продолжить. — Если он травмирован, я не смогу выкинуть его из Королевской Битвы.

Он посмотрел на Невилла в поисках поддержки. 

— Верно?

Рефери отсчитал до десяти, и прозвенел гонг. Кевин проиграл матч. Невилл посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Я беспокоюсь исключительно за себя, — сказал Сэми. — Вдруг у меня не будет другого шанса?

— Думаю, Сэми, тебе все-таки стоит скрыть свою ориентацию.

Сэми в шоке уставился на него.

— Какого черта ты?.. 

***

Минуту спустя Сэми уже хмуро осматривал ассортимент швабр и моющих средств, запертый в подсобке, освещенной лишь тонкой полоской света из-под двери. 

— А, — протянул он, оставшись в одиночестве. — Ты в этом смысле. Спрятаться. Конечно. Ясно. 

Сэми попытался сесть на пол, но нечаянно задел ногами щетку и едва успел подхватить ее, прежде чем она повалила все вокруг с диким грохотом. Он сморщил нос от резкого запаха аммиака и мыла, но все же в конце концов со страдальческим вздохом смог устроиться на полу с относительным комфортом. Он просто должен побыть здесь вне поля зрений Кевина пару часов. 

Думай о мести, Сэми. Думай о мести. 

***

— Леди и джентльмены! В прямом эфире Королевская Битва 2008 и это по-прежнему Монреаль, Квебек! И прямо сейчас в центре ринга Эль Дженерико получает на орехи! Наш маленький лучадор бьется изо всех сил, но только посмотрите на это, Майклз и Сина просто выбивают из него все дерьмо!

Сэми откусил от своего бургера и улыбнулся.

— Не думаю, что Джим Росс так бы выражался, Кэв. 

Но игровой площадке Макдональдса было пусто и холодно, но Кевин был слишком раздражителен и нервозен, чтобы есть в зале, полном народу, так что они решили пообедать на улице. Под сидениями машины ребята насобирали мелочи и на картошку фри, так что оба были в хорошем настроении. Маска Дженерико ждала в сумке Сэми. Он наденет ее, как только они подъедут к месту выступления. Это будет отличное шоу. Никаких сомнений. Ничего плохого не случится с Сэми, пока он в этой маске.

Кевин продолжил, будто не слушая Сэми.

— О нет! Батиста и Герреро присоединяются к Королевской Битве! Это уже четверо на одного! Дженерико не продержится долго! Кто-то должен спасти его!

Он сказал вполголоса:

— Отсчитывай, Сэми. Ты должен отсчитывать.

— Но я немного занят, из меня вроде как выбивают все дерьмо, — сказал Сэми, еле сдерживая смех.

Выжидательная пауза.

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Сэми и начал громко отсчитывать от десяти до нуля по всем правилам Королевской Битвы.

— О Боже! — закричал Кевин, едва Сэми отсчитал. — Эта музыка! Это же Кевин Стин! Он здесь, чтобы спасти Эль Дженерико!

Он забрался на детскую желтую горку, раскинул руки в стороны, внимая любви воображаемой будущей Королевской Битвы. Ему двадцать лет, у него пока нет бороды, но есть следы от подросткового акне, и он позирует, будто король мира.

— Кевин Стин выбежал на подмогу своему другу! Он нападает на мучителей Дженерико, словно карающий ангел мести, и никто не остановит его от праведного гнева! 

Он проехался с горки и неуклюже спрыгнул на землю перед Сэми, который по-прежнему сидел на скамейке, приканчивая свой гамбургер. 

— Ха! Получи, Батиста! — Кевин выписал мощный апперкот воздуху, суплексировал невидимого Эдди Герреро. — Отсоси, Сина! Убирайся, Майклз! Это жесткое рубилово! — голосил он. — Вместе Стин и Дженерико очистили ринг! Ничто не остановит их! Это лучшая Королевская Битва, чуваки! Это просто чудо! На наших глазах произошло настоящее чудо!

***

В 2016, в Орландо Сэми услышал гудок следующего участника и следом — свою музыкальную тему.

Он вышел из-за угла на рампу, и зрители подскочили, радостно приветствуя его.

Кевин вскинул голову. Сэми не знал, что Кевин видел сейчас на его лице, но у Кевина на мгновение в глазах не было ничего, кроме удивления и страха. Он выглядел удивительно юным.

Сэми шел к нему, сперва неспешно. Каждый шаг приближал его к рингу. И с каждым шагом на лице Кевина мелькали сотни разных эмоций — ярость, радость, страх, восторг. Он ждал.

И Сэми побежал.

***

— В твоей Королевской Битве есть один недочет, — сказал Сэми Кевину в 2004. — По правилам ее может выиграть только один человек.

На мгновение Кевин выглядел почти комически удивленным, словно персонаж из мультика.

— Чего?

Сэми смял пустую обертку от гамбургера и бросил ее в урну. 

— Так что я должен буду перекинуть тебя через канаты.

Кевин посмотрел на него тупо, и Сэми знал, что даже сама мысль о том, что Дженерико может поднять на него руку, никогда не приходила ему в голову. Она была столь же чужда Кевину, как и самому Сэми. 

Кевин овладел собой и насмешливо фыркнул.

— Ладно, разберемся на месте, — сказал он. — Но ты только подумай… мы с тобой стоим вместе на ринге WWE! Я уже вижу, как это будет. Стин и Дженерико, плечом к плечу. Готовые ко всему. Друзья до гроба.

***

Неправда, думал Сэми, бросаясь к рингу, скользнув под канатами. Ты неправ, неправ, во всем неправ, Кэв. Ты всегда был неправ.

За исключением одного, подумал он против воли, когда они наконец, встречаются вместе посреди ринга, бросаются в старый привычный ритм битвы – естественный, как дыхание, сладкий, как ненависть, мучительный, как любовь. 

За исключением одного. 

***

— Ну и ладно, — сказал Кевин, стаскивая Сэми со скамейки. Он обнял его одной рукой, другой указал куда-то за горизонт, через пустую площадку Макдональдса, туда, где ревели воображаемые стадионы, ожидая их в недалеком будущем. — Это все равно будет настоящее чудо, Сэми. 

Он улыбнулся и притянул Сэми к себе, сжал в почти грубом, тесном объятии. Сэми прильнул к нему всем телом и услышал, как Кевин шепчет только для них двоих:

— О Сэми, это будет настоящее чудо.

______________________________  
*Большое спасибо, друг (исп.)


	2. Американские Альфа

Улыбка Уильяма Ригала по шкале улыбок Уильяма Ригала плавно перешла от отметки «Внимательно слушаю тебя» до «Еще немного, и я взорвусь». 

— Сэми! — сказал он, глядя на молодого человека из-за своего стола. — Мы уже это обсуждали. Как чемпиону NXT, тебе нет никакой необходимости участвовать в командном турнире памяти Дасти Роудса. И я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. — Он поднял руку, пресекая зарождающиеся возражения. — Да, я помню, что Финн Бэлор, будучи чемпионом, участвовал в нем в прошлом году. 

— И он вообще-то даже выиграл его, — уточнил Сэми. — С Самоа Джо.

— Я в курсе, — резко сказал Ригал. — Но это был его, так сказать, пробный год и…

— Я не смог участвовать в этом турнире в прошлом году по состоянию здоровья, — сказал Сэми. — Поэтому я хочу попытаться в этом. Выслушайте меня, мистер Ригал,— взмолился он, собрав всю искренность, на которую только был способен. — Когда я бросил Финну чемпионский вызов после Реслмании, я… признаю, что не ожидал, что выиграю главный титул. Но я его выиграл.

Улыбка Ригала меняется на «Почти ласковую», самую редкую из возможных в его арсенале. 

— Сэми, я знаю, что ты не горел желанием возвращаться в NXT, даже в качестве первого двукратного чемпиона. Ты здесь всего на месяц-другой. Я понимаю, что в некотором роде, тебе сейчас очень тяжело.

— Я… 

Сэми поморщился. Для него многое значило быть чемпионом. Но с другой стороны, его незавершенные дела с Кевином преследовали его в ночных кошмарах. 

— Я старался быть достойным чемпионом, мистер Ригал. Я выкладывался по полной в каждом матче. Не думаю, что прошу многого, всего лишь поставить меня в командный турнир памяти Дасти Роудса. Дасти многое для меня сделал. К тому же, меня не было почти год, и мне было… очень тяжело. Я просто прошу у вас всего один шанс. Поставьте меня в команду с кем-нибудь, с кем угодно, мне все равно. Здесь в NXT каждый будет отличным партнером. Всего один шанс, я вас умоляю!

Ригал потер лоб двумя пальцами. Сэми понимал, что очень уж давит на Генерального Менеджера, но никак не мог остановиться.

— Я всего себя отдал NXT, поэтому думаю… нет, знаю, что заслуживаю…

Неожиданно дверь в кабинет резко распахнулась, и Сэми едва успел шагнуть в сторону, как Кевин Оуэнс ворвался в комнату, словно ураган. Сэми знал, что наверняка таращится на него сейчас как на самую страшную галлюцинацию в мире, но Кевин решительно и свирепо бросился прямо к столу Ригала, совершенно не замечая, что в кабинете еще кто-то есть.

— Ригал! Хантер сказал, что не даст мне еще один тайтл-шот за чемпионство, пока я не докажу, что могу работать в команде. Он говорит, что настоящий чемпион должен быть лидером в раздевалке и прочую хренотень, но суть в том, что не будет мне никакого тайтл-шота, пока я не докажу, что не полоумный психопат. И тут я понял, что если я выиграю командный турнир памяти Дасти Роудса, это же сойдет за доказательство, да?

От этой сбивчивой речи у него перехватило дыхание. Кевин глубоко вдохнул и вернулся к своей тираде:

— А мне позарез нужен этот тайтл-шот, Ригал, это несправедливо, что у него… что у других есть титулы, у меня нет, а Хантер этого, кажется, совсем не понимает! Так что, если я выиграю турнир, он увидит, как я умею работать с другими людьми. Просто поставь меня в команду с кем-нибудь, Ригал, плевать, с кем. Я буду делать всю тяжелую работу, я пронесу своего партнера на собственном горбу через весь турнир, если понадобиться, я все смогу. Просто дай мне кого-нибудь постоять в углу ринга, и я выиграю, и тогда получу наконец свой тайт-шот, как того и заслуживаю. Ну и конечно, мое имя на огромном кубке. Это я тоже заслужил.

Уильям Ригал посмотрел на раскрасневшегося, вспотевшего Кевина Оуэнса. Потом он перевел взгляд налево, и Кевин проследил за его взглядом и наконец в первый раз заметил Сэми. Его челюсть отвисла. Они смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании, кажется, целых пять секунд.

Потом они вместе оглянулись на Уильяма Ригала, который по шкале своих улыбок просто сиял.

— О нет, — сказали Сэми и Кевин хором. — О нет, нет, нет.

***

— Ты как, в порядке, бро? — спросил Моджо Роули, оглядываясь через плечо на Сэми, тихо сидящего на заднем сидении. — Командный матч сегодня вечером! Ты и Оуэнс! Заодно! Это будет хайпово.

— Ага, — сказал Сэми.

Зак Райдер посмотрел на Сэми в зеркало заднего вида.

— Моджо, не думаю, что он…

Но Моджо уже было не остановить.

— Ригал определенно задрал вам планку выше головы, ребятки. Сказать вам, что попадете в турнир только если побьете Американских Альфа, да еще и на ближайшем шоу, ну и ну! Командных чемпионов, бро! Конечно, вы с Кевином были легендами, но это было давно, а Американские Альфа сейчас просто напалмом жгут. Ты правда думаешь, они вам по зубам?

— Ага, — сказал Сэми.

— Моджо… — начал было Зак, но Моджо снова прервал его.

— Вот это вера в собственные силы, чувак! Мне нравится! Так о чем я? У вас ведь с Оуэнсом такие странные отношения, а вы просто взяли и на время отставили все разногласия в сторону, это круто. А еще эта напряженность! Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что между вами есть какая-то странная атмосфера, какая-то такая… ну ты понял же, о чем я?

— Ага, — сказал Сэми.

— Я так и думал! Бро, ты такой удивительно спокойный, ну просто ледяная статуя, а ведь матч уже вечером. Это просто вау.

— Моджо! — Заку наконец удалось докричаться до друга на этот раз. — Сэми надел наушники сразу, как сел в машину. Он вообще ни слова не слышит из того, что ты говоришь. Он просто говорит «ага», когда ты замолкаешь.

Моджо повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Сэми. Он откинулся назад, глядя в окно, и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Да нет же!.. Эй, Сэми, ты меня слушаешь? 

— Ага, — сказал Сэми.

Моджо засиял, поворачиваясь обратно к Заку.

— Вот видишь! 

***

На дворе был 2004 год, и Сэми Зейн ворвался в раздевалку PWG, срывая на ходу маску Дженерико. 

— Какого черта это было? — потребовал он объяснений.

— Ты чего такой злой? — угрюмо сказал Кевин, потирая голову. — Разве ты не выиграл? Хотя это была просто счастливая случайность…

Он замолчал, увидев выражение лица Сэми. 

— Послушай, другая команда не приехала на наш матч, было совершенно очевидно, что организаторы поставят нас друг против друга, спасая шоу. Так что я не стал ждать, пока зазвенит гонг, вот и напал на тебя. Ты бы поступил так же. Я имею в виду… ну подумал бы об этом хотя бы, — добавил он с неохотой. — Ты ведь тоже лупасил меня там, так что никаких обид? 

Он протянул руку, но Сэми все еще был зол.

— Да что не так? 

— Я говорю не про матч, придурок! — сказал Сэми. — А про то, что ты сказал до него. 

— А что я сказал до него? 

Кевин изо всех сил напряг мозг, но мог припомнить только ледяной страх от осознания того, что ему придется бороться с Дженерико, что ему лучше победить его как можно быстрее, до того, как… До того, как что? Кевин не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Ведь Дженерико был не таким хорошим рестлером, как он, правда? Счастливое совпадение сегодня – не в счет. 

Сэми сжал кулаки.

— И ты даже не помнишь? Ты сказал, что мы с тобой не друзья! Ринг-анонсер представил нас с тобой как лучших друзей, а ты такой: «Не, мы не друзья».

Он так ловко передал скучающий, насмешливый тон Кевина, что Кевин удивленно заморгал.

— Сэми! Никому бы не было интересно смотреть, как сражаются два друга! — воскликнул Кевин.

Он чувствовал себе сознательным взрослым, который растолковывает очевидные вещи маленькому сердитому ребенку. Как он может сердиться на эту ерунду и не сердиться на то, что Кевин напал на него? 

— Скукотища. От толпы не было бы никакой отдачи, получился бы плохой матч. Так что один из нас должен был сыграть плохого парня.

— Я мог бы сыграть плохого парня! — закричал Сэми, сжав кулаки. Его глаза засверкали, тоненькая фигурка затряслась от обуревавших его чувств. — Я мог бы сыграть плохого парня!

Кевин не сдержался и расхохотался.

— Нет, не мог, идиот. Ты посмотри на себя, ты же… 

Кевин замолчал и покачал головой. Он просто не мог поверить этому парню. Его сумасшедший, импульсивный друг, который стоял сейчас и сверкал глазами, полными праведного гнева, не понимал ничего, абсолютно ничего.

— Если мы когда-нибудь будем сражаться друг против друга, никто не будет болеть за меня, Сэми.

Сэми нахмурился, его выражение немного смягчилось. Он слабо улыбнулся, взгляд его унесся куда-то далеко, и Кевин понял, что он снова переживает этот матч.

— А хороший матч получился, да? Публика нас поддерживала. Это было так... Я чувствовал, что никто не сможет меня победить. Даже ты.

— Вот видишь? — Кевину вдруг ужасно захотелось отвесить Сэми слабенький подзатыльник, просто чтобы растрепать ему волосы, но понимал, что сейчас был не лучший момент. — Знаешь же, что я прав.

Сэми уставился на бетонную стену, будто на ней было написано что-то увлекательное. 

— Но Кевин… мне не понравилось драться с тобой.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Кевин, хотя не совсем уверен, что это правда. В тот момент, когда он набросился на Дженерико, его охватило… чувство необыкновенной радости, что ли. Это было гораздо интимнее, чем просто быть командой. И это... чувство не удовлетворить мимолетным касанием ладоней, когда тянешься из угла за тагом. Никогда. 

Но он не станет думать об этом.

— Мне тоже не понравилось, — повторил Кевин, пытаясь говорить правдоподобнее.

— Так значит, то, что ты сказал перед матчем… неправда? — спросил Сэми.

На его плече расцветал большой синяк, темный на белой коже. Кевин поставил его. Своими руками. 

— Мы все равно друзья? Даже когда сражаемся на ринге, мы все равно друзья. Да?

Кевин еле оторвал взгляд от плеча Сэми, от этого огромного пятна. Оно было почти таким же черным, как его сердце. 

— Мы всегда будем друзьями, — сказал он. — Даже когда сражаемся против друг друга. 

Он протянул ему руку снова.

— Пожми ее уже.

Сэми посмотрел на нее и покачал головой, нахмурившись. Кевина охватила паника — он не простил его, он знает, что Кевин тогда почувствовал…

Но Сэми оттолкнул его руку и обнял его.

— Болван, - пробормотал он куда-то Кевину в плечо. — Зачем мне твои рукопожатия. 

Кевин стиснул его крепче и устроил подбородок на плече Сэми. Он чувствовал себя прощенным за все грехи на свете.

***

В раздевалке, кроме Кевина и Сэми, никого не было. Сэми избегал смотреть Кевину в глаза, ростер избегали их обоих. Ну и хорошо. Так даже лучше. 

Но перед самым выходом Сэми не выдержал.

— Эй... если окажешься с Гейблом один на один, не воспринимай его как легкую добычу. Ты с ним никогда не дрался. Он умелый боец. А у тебя есть привычка… 

Он хотел сказать «…недооценивать соперников меньше себя», но слова застряли у него в горле.

Кевин отвел взгляд и пожал плечами. 

— Мы сражались с Американскими Волками. Не думаю, что будет хуже.

Он поморщился, будто попробовал что-то мерзкое.

— Ах, да. Это же был не ты. Это был Дженерико.

Сэми стоило нечеловеческих усилий, чтобы его голос оставался бесстрастным и ровным. Никаких эмоций, ничего, что могло бы его выдать.

— Верно. Но не Волкам ли вы двое проиграли свои командные титулы? Должно быть, это было обидно.

О боже, да. Да, это было обидно.

Кевин резко повернулся к нему. Сэми был готов встретить свирепый взгляд, но мгновение в глазах Кевина были только растерянность и тоска. 

— Он и в самом деле уехал? Дженерико. Он больше… не вернется?

Сэми с трудом удержался от ненужного порыва эмоций. Он отринул прочь сострадание и любовь и сосредоточился на гневе, боли и страхе. Думай о Кевине, покрытым кровью, рычащем, как зверь. Вспомни, как он мучил тебя. 

Сэми заставил себя небрежно пожать плечами.

— Может быть, он и вернется когда-нибудь, почему нет. Вдруг в Мексике случится экономический кризис, курс песо рухнет или что-то вроде.

— А ты знаешь, какой сейчас курс песо?

Сэми покачал головой. Губы Кевина дрогнули, словно он не мог выбрать, улыбнуться ему или нахмуриться.

— Дженерико не вернется, Сэми. Поверь мне.

Сэми вздрогнул и быстро сказал, не подумав:

— С чего бы мне вообще когда-нибудь тебе верить?

Сложное выражение на лице Кевина сменилось его привычной насмешкой в помертвевших глазах. 

— Да пошел ты, — сказал он машинально, как человек, рефлекторно выставляющий щит против всего мира, и отвернулся.

Грохнула музыкальная тема Сэми, и уже было поздно обсуждать стратегию матча, было поздно давать Кевину какие-нибудь предупреждения или советы. Слишком поздно для всего. Всегда было поздно.

***

Чэд Гейбл стоял в центре ринга, нетерпеливо подскакивая с ноги на ногу. Джейсон Джордан ожидал их на тернбакле. Оба они ухмылялись. Публика Форт Пирса напряженно гудела, возбужденная возвращением Оуэнса, счастливая видеть, как главный чемпион NXT выходит к командным.

И Сэми, и Кевин оба одновременно вышли на ринг.

— Я начну, — сказал Сэми. — Я хорошо их знаю.

— Победа в турнире впечатлит Хантера, а победа над этими парнями — мой единственный способ попасть туда, так что не смей указывать мне, что делать. Я бывший Интерконтинентальный чемпион, я в основном ро…

— Черт побери, Кевин, я тоже в основном ростере! 

— Серьезно? – хмыкнул Кевин. — Что-то не похоже.

— Я здесь, потому что я чемпион! А где твой пояс?

Насмешка Кевина растворилась в бессильной злобе. 

— Ладно, плевать мне на пояса, — сказал Сэми, почти чувствуя привкус лжи во рту. — Поверь мне, Кевин, нужно просто...

— С чего бы мне вообще когда-нибудь тебе верить? — насмешливо фыркнул Кевин.

Гул зрителей начал меняться с режима «нам не терпится поскорее увидеть отличный матч» до «мы тут в замешательстве и нам немного скучно».

— Кэв, — быстро зашептал Сэми. — Мы теряем внимание аудитории. Мы должны начать!

— Да насрать мне на твою аудиторию, — прорычал Кевин. — Но так и быть. Иди давай, чемпион.

Сэми скользнул под канатом и вышел на ринг. Он сразу же столкнулся с Чэдом Гейблом, который дерзко усмехнулся и протянул руки для захвата. Сэми шагнул вперед и…

Он почувствовал, как тяжелая рука хлопнула его сзади по плечу. Конечно же, по недавно травмированному. Рефери зафиксировал передачу тага, пожимая плечами, как бы говоря Сэми, что все легально, и он ничего поделать не может.

— Ну что ж. Я позволил тебе начать, — хмыкнул Кевин, выходя на ринг. — У меня все под контролем. 

Он повернулся к Гейблу. 

— Я расправлюсь с тобой по-быстрому, выскочка.

Дерзкая улыбка Гейбла сменилась предвкушающим выражением лица, и он заплясал, выскакивая вперед.

С начала матча все выглядело так, будто Гейбл находится в невыгодном положении, поскольку разница в весе в сочетании с мастерством и опытом Кевина давали ему явное преимущество. Кевин проигнорировал протянутую для тага руку Сэми и сосредоточился на методичном избинении Гейбла. Джейсон Джордан страдал у тернбакла, отчаянно вытягивая руку, чтобы войти в матч и помочь другу. Кевин несколько раз оттаскивал Гейбла от опасной близости к партнеру, но Гейбл все же изловчился и сделал красивейший арм-драг, который заставил Сэми задохнуться от зависти, и, уличив секунду, когда Кевин лежал оглушенный на ринге, прыгнул вперед и передал таг.

Разъяренный Джордан обрушился на Кевина в гневе, подхватил его с ринга, зафиксировал в железных тисках для суплекса — Сэми мельком увидел глаза Кевина, широко распахнутые, в панике, — и мощным броском отправил его на маты. Кевин вскочил на ноги и сразу же получил дропкик от Джордана, который был в ярости от того, как обошлись с его командным партнером. Они являли собой прекрасное командное единство, способное обратить всю энергию аудитории в свое раскаленное оружие, лезвие, которым можно разить что угодно.

Дженерико и Стин были такими же, подумал Сэми, когда Кевин поднялся на ноги, ругаясь сквозь зубы в ярости и смятении, обрушивая на Джордана удары, не достигающие цели. Каждый раз, когда Дженерико приходилось несладко, будучи тяжело избитым, он всегда мог потянуться в угол ринга к Кевину и найти его там, готового прийти на помощь, заменить его в матче, отомстить за все страдания…

Джордан выписал Кевину жесткий чоп, и Кевин взвыл от боли, оборачиваясь к углу, где стоял Сэми. Отчаявшись, он бросился к нему, чтобы передать таг, чтобы позволить Сэми выйти на ринг и избавить его от этого доморощенного ангела мщения.

Но Сэми не протянул руку. Он просто стоял и смотрел, как паника в глазах Кевина превращается в хмурое и кислое выражение, когда Джейсон настиг его, схватил за протянутую руку и потащил прочь. 

— Ты сказал, у тебя все под контролем, Кэв, — сказал Сэми, когда Джейсон оттащил его и провел лариат. 

Он протянул руку на ринг буквально на каких-то четыре дюйма и медленно пошевелил пальцами.

— О нет, кажется, тебе больно. Скорее, передай таг!

Кевин выругался себе под нос, когда Джейсон швырнул его обратно на маты. Сэми еще некоторое время понаблюдал за его страданиями, и потом, с неохотой, но все же отбил таг, когда Кевину удалось выскользнуть из железных тисков Джейсона.

Он наконец оказался на ринге, Кевин стоял позади него у тернбакла, зализывая раны, но… это было так неправильно. Все было не так. Хотя бы потому что, с тех пор, как Сэми восстановил воспоминания о прошлой жизни, ему приходилось контролировать каждое свое движение на ринге. Ведь Дженерико двигался… все же не так, как это делал Сэми. У него было много своих особенных привычек, он по-своему разводил руки в кроссбади, по-своему наклонялся, балансировал. Сэми знал, что стоит ему расслабиться, позволить себе двигаться естественно, какая-нибудь из таких привычек проскользнет, и возможно, никто и не заметит, но Кевин заметит. Кевин все поймет. Поэтому ему постоянно приходилось сопротивляться мышечной памяти Эль Дженерико, в каждом движении, в каждом приеме. 

Аудитория их не поддерживала. Но и скандировала ничего против. Даже негативная реакция была бы полезна Сэми, — всем известно, что ее тоже легко можно использовать в свою пользу. Но зрители были разочарованы, им было скучно. Они прекрасно чувствовали, что мыслями Кевин и Сэми явно были не здесь, и между аудиторией и рингом не было практически никакой связи. В их команде не было никакого взаимодействия, ничего, что подпитывало бы интерес к матчу, и Сэми почувствовал, будто все его суставы разом заржавели, а он сам вдруг внезапно отупел.

Это был некрасивый, неуклюжий матч, и, когда Джордан швырнул Сэми на ринг, а Гейбл прижал его на удержание, беспомощного и извивающегося, словно червяк, он почти почувствовал облегчение. Зрители вежливо поприветствовали победителей, но Сэми мог сказать честно — они были разочарованы. Разочарование было и в глазах Чэда. 

— Я ожидал большего, если честно, — сказал он, и в его голосе даже не было высокомерия, только замешательство. — Вы двое были легендами.

— Мы с Дженерико были легендами, — сказал Кевин. Он указал на Сэми. — А это не Дженерико.

— Верно, — сквозь зубы сказал Сэми.

— Верно, — повторил Гейбл, бросив на Джордана предупреждающий взгляд. Он протянул руку Кевину и Сэми, и зрители стали расходиться, даже не утруждая себе остаться и досмотреть сегмент. Отвратительный, ужасный матч. — Без обид?

Кевин посмотрел на протянутую руку. Его губы шевельнулись на мгновение, будто дрогнули от досады или сдерживали ругательства. Потом он повернулся спиной, игнорируя Гейбла, и спрыгнул с ринга.

Сэми пожал протянутые руки, через силу улыбаясь обоим. 

— Ну что же, похоже, не быть мне теперь в турнире. Удачи вам, ребята, вы… вы правда отличная команда. 

— Правда? — спросил Чэд и обернулся на Джейсона с такой радостной и сияющей улыбкой, что сердце Сэми мучительно сжалось.

Может быть, даже к лучшему, что они проиграли, подумал Сэми, прихрамывая в раздевалку. Он был не уверен, что смог бы пройти через весь турнир в команде с Кевином. 

***

— То есть как это, вы все равно ставите нас вместе в турнир?

Ригал улыбнулся Сэми, той своей улыбкой, что прятала лезвие, и Сэми вдруг осознал, как часто он приходил сюда опротестовывать решения Ригала. Он думал, что всегда был предельно вежлив. Он думал, что Ригал не держал на него зла. Наивный дурак.

— Я от души развлекся, наблюдая за вашей «совместной работой», — сказал Ригал, изображая пальцами кавычки. — И просто не могу устоять перед соблазном снова ее увидеть. Даже если мне придется…

— Это я велел Ригалу поставить вас в турнир как команду.

Кевин и Сэми обернулись. В кабинет вошел Трипл Эйч и скрестил руки на груди. Его взгляд, которым он скользнул по ребятам, было удивительно мрачным и смешливым одновременно.

— Оуэнс?

— Да, сэр, — выдавил Кевин.

— Это будет твое испытание огнем. Я исключаю тебя из основного ростера на время турнира, чтобы ты мог полностью сосредоточиться на победе. 

Сэми услышал, как заскрипели зубы Кевина, но он ничего не возразил.

— Выиграешь турнир, вернешься в основной ростер… и сразу же получишь тайтл-шот за чемпионство в тяжелом весе.

Сэми услышал, что Кевин судорожно вздохнул.

— С кем угодно, только не с ним, — сказал Кевин, мотнув головой в сторону Сэми, даже не глядя на него. — Поставьте меня в команду с кем угодно, но только не с ним, и я выиграю все, что прикажете.

Трипл Эйч покачал головой, ухмыляясь.

— С Зейном. Или никакого тайтл-шота.

— Сэр! — вырвалось у Сэми. — Он прав. При всем уважении, решение поставить нас в одну команду заведомо провальное. Как вы говорите, это плохо для бизнеса. Мы не можем работать вместе. Зрители будут нас ненавидеть. Наша команда отстой.

— Заткнись!

Кевин вцепился Сэми в руку выше локтя и дернул, разворачивая к себе лицом. 

— Закрой свой рот паршивый! Мы не отстой! Никогда не были и не будем! Как ты смеешь вообще произносить это дерьмо вслух, тыквоголовый кусок мусора!

Трипл Эйч прикрыл рот рукой, его брови поднялись. 

— Ну что ж, — сказал он. — Тогда выиграйте турнир. 

— И выиграем, — прорычал Кевин. — Просто наблюдайте. 

Он яростно ткнул пальцем Сэми в грудь. 

— И даже ты этому не помешаешь.

Он выбежал из команты, и Сэми вздохнул вместе с Уильямом Ригалом. А Трипл Эйч даже не скрывал своего смеха.


	3. Чемпа и Гаргано

— Итак! - провозгласила Бейли.

Она обняла Сэми Зейна со спины, ее тонкие руки обвились вокруг него, как плющ. За кулисами стадиона Фулл Сейла было шумно, все занимали свои места перед записью. 

— Гаргано и Чемпа в первом раунде турнира памяти Дасти Роудса, верно, ребята?

Сэми кивнул, чувствуя, как ее волосы щекочут ему щеку.

— Сам матч пройдет на следующей неделе в Дайтона-Бич. Сегодня промо-вызов. Это будет непросто.

— Не для меня, — сказал Кевин Оуэнс, со стуком ставя бутылку воды на стол. — А для тебя, может, и непросто. Неудачник.

— Ладно тебе, Кэв, — сказала Бейли, — не думаю, что ты справишься с ними в одиночку. 

— Придется, раз уж я в одной команде с этим. — Кевин мотнул головой в сторону Сэми, даже не глядя на него.

— Ради бога! — вздохнул Сэми. — Успокойся уже. Нам через пять минут выходить читать промо для Гаргано и Чемпы, и было бы здорово, если бы ты тоже не вел себя, как невыносимый мудак.

Кевин поморщился, но ничего не ответил. Бейли хихикнула Сэми в плечо.

— Мне нужно подготовиться, — буркнул Сэми, протягивая руку к ветровке и…

Постойте. Где его ветровка и кепка?

Он вскочил на ноги, стряхивая Бейли, и еще раз осмотрел стул, куда сложил свои вещи.

— Я оставил их вот здесь, могу поклясться. Куда они пропали? 

Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, потом внимательно, методично перетряхнул дорожную сумку.

— Должно быть, оставил в раздевалке.

Но в раздевалке вещей тоже не было. Сэми уставился на пустую полку и сглотнул ком в горле. 

— Куда, черт возьми, они подевались?

— Кто — они?

Сэми резко обернулся. Кевин стоял в дверях, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Мои... Моя амуниция! Для промо!

— Амуниция? — Взгляд Кевина скользнул по Сэми сверху вниз. — Дебильные штанишки на месте, дебильная футболка на месте, даже дебильный пояс на…

— Моя ветровка! И… и кепка!

Трясущимися руками Сэми изобразил на голове кепку и сразу же почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Как будто Кевин не знает, что такое кепка.

— Ты на них не натыкался?

Внезапное подозрение, и глаза Сэми сощурились.

— Это ты их спрятал, верно?

— Чего? — У Кевина отпала челюсть. — На кой черт мне прятать твои шмотки?

— Откуда мне знать? Может быть, потому что это в твоем духе? — огрызнулся Сэми. — О боже мой, нам скоро выходить, а у меня нет кепки, мне нужна моя кепка…

Он бессильно ощупал пустую полку, словно от этих манипуляций утерянные вещи вдруг материализуются из воздуха. 

— Я не могу выйти без них, не могу.

— Господи, да в чем проблема-то?

Сэми обернулся и уставил на Кевина. 

— Это моя амуниция! Эти вещи… это очень важно! — заикался Сэми. — Они делают…

Они делают меня Сэми Зейном, хотел сказал он, но промолчал. Они делают меня рестлером, чемпионом, а не просто парнем с улицы. Они делают меня персонажем.

— Сэми? — сказал Аполло Крюс. — Кажется, я нашел твои вещи.

— О, слава богу… Где?

Аполло показал на монитор, который транслировал все, что творилось на ринге Фулл Сейла. Чемпа и Гаргано читали промо о том, что им предназначено выиграть турнир памяти Дасти Роудса.

Кепка Сэми красовалась на голове Гаргано, его ветровка была небрежно наброшена на плечи Чемпы.

— Вот же дерьмо, — услышал Сэми голос Кевина.

***

На дворе был 2008 год, и в раздевалке ROH Сэми Зейн в буквальном смысле рвал на себе волосы от отчаянья. 

— Боже мой... Боже мой, только не это.

Кевин Стин схватил его за руки и мягко опустил их.

— Что случилось?

Через несколько минут матч с Американскими Волками, а у его командного партнера нервный срыв. Лучше не придумаешь.

— Я не могу найти… маску Дженерико.

— Ну что ж. Печально.

— Печально? — Сэми изумленно уставился на него. Он опять хотел было вцепиться в волосы, но Кевин снова схватил его за руки. — Нас снимут с матча, и все, что ты можешь сказать — печально?

— Да с чего бы организаторам снимать нас с матча? 

Люди в раздевалке как-то странно косились на них. Кевин понял, что он все еще держит Сэми за руки. А, пусть нахер идут.

— Выходи сегодня без нее.

Сэми смотрел на Кевина, будто он говорил на каком-то инопланетном языке.

— Не получится.

— Ты ведь все равно будешь Эль Дженерико! Я просто объявлю, что ты потерял маску. Тебе по-прежнему не надо будет ничего говорить, просто выходи и борись как Эль Дженерико.

Он почувствовал, как ладошки Сэми сжались в его руках.

— Я тебе говорю, не получится!

— Ну тогда выходи и борись, как Сэми Зейн!

— Нет, — прошептал Сэми. — У меня не… я не могу.

Вспышка паники в его глазах сбила Кевина с толку. Он всегда считал, что Сэми стоило давно выбросить эту маску, едва он поднабрался уверенности перед публикой, но вместо этого Дженерико странным образом практически стал третьим членом их команды. Зачем и почему, Кевин не знал. 

— Ладно, — сказал Кевин. Он абсолютно не понимал, что за хрень творилась в голове у Сэми. Но сейчас это было неважно. Он выпустил холодные пальцы Сэми из рук и оживленно хлопнул в ладоши. — Значит, мы должны просто найти твою маску, да?

Он замер, пораженный вспышкой облегчения и благодарности в глазах Сэми.

Но еще больше — ярким всплеском счастья, которое почувствовал в ответ.

***

В конце концов, они все-таки нашли маску, едва добрались до места выступления, вспомнил Сэми. Кевин рвал и метал в раздевалке, угрожая всеобщей расправой, пока Джек Эванс не признался, глупо хихикая, что это он украл маску. Кевин предельно ясно дал ему понять, что стоит ему еще раз хотя бы пальцем тронуть маску Сэми, пекедж пайлдрайвер станет только началом его, Эванса, жизненных трагедий. Он предельно ясно дал это понять всем присутствующим.

В тот день они явно не завели новых друзей, подумал Сэми. Его руки тогда все тряслись, все никак не могли согреться. 

Но им никогда не нужны были другие друзья. Им всегда хватало друг друга.

Зазвучала его музыкальная тема, и Сэми вышел на рампу стадиона Фулл Сейл, чувствуя себя уязвимым без пиджака и кепки. Глупо, Сэми. Глупо. Полагаться на вещи в том месте, где за них приходиться сражаться. Полагаться на этот мир, пытаясь что-то изменить, и самому же придавать этой борьбе смысл.

Томмасо и Джонни стояли на ринге, улыбаясь. Они, конечно, даже не догадывались, как жестоко поступили, они просто хотели подразнить соперников, и по-хорошему Сэми даже сердиться на них не мог.

Его музыка остановилась. Все смотрели на него.

Сэми открыл рот, но... не произнес ни слова.

Томмасо и Джонни ждали, что он скажет что-нибудь.

Все ждали.

— О, ради Бога!

Кевин проскользнул мимо Сэми, даже не глядя на него, заскочил на ринг и сорвал с головы Гаргано кепку.

— Думаете, это смешно? Думаете, вы тут самые умные?

Одним движением он бесцеремонно вытряхнул Чемпу из ветровки Сэми. 

— Наигрались в свои игры разума? Ну, так они с нами не работают.

Кевин повернулся к Сэми и швырнул ему кепку, которую он поймал и сразу же надел на голову. Следом последовала ветровка, ударив его по лицу. Волна смеха пробежала по трибунам, но Сэми было все равно. Он снова был рестлером. Чемпионом.

Персонажем.

***

Сэми плотнее запахнулся в куртку, наблюдая за тем, как Кевин собирает вещи в сумку.

— Отличное промо, Кевин, — сказал он.

— Наверное.

— Нет, правда, — сказал Сэми. — Отличное. Ты просто взбесил Томмасо.

Сэми еле подавил смех, стоило ему вспомнить выражение лица Чемпы, когда Кевин словесно просто выпотрошил его, как старую подушку. Нет, смех сейчас был бы явно не к месту.

Кевин засмеялся было тоже, но быстро взял себя в руки и нахмурился. 

— Наверное, — сказал он снова. 

И забросил сумку за спину.

— Пока.

— Ага.

Кевин снял квартиру неподалеку, пока, по его словам, «застрял в этой дыре». Сэми знал, что находиться вдали от семьи всегда для него было тяжело, а сейчас тем более. Перед глазами внезапно возник образ Кевина, сидящего в одиночестве в своей пустой, почти не заставленной квартире, и он ощутил внезапный и глупый порыв спросить Кевина, куда он сегодня пойдет на обед.

Но вместо этого он сказал:

— Увидимся на следующей неделе. В Дайтоне-Бич.

— Наверное, — снова сказал Кевин.

Так много «наверное» на один разговор, думал Сэми, глядя на свои ботинки. 

— Нам с тобой нужно постараться, бороться лучше, чем в тот раз, или…

— Знаю, — отрезал Кевин, не глядя на него. — Мы победим этих приколистов. Вот увидишь.

— Кевин... — сказал вдруг Сэми, не подумав. — Спасибо, что вернул мои вещи.

Кевин посмотрел на него, моргая. На секунду что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, Сэми едва успел понять, что... как он ссутулился, будто Сэми попытался ударить его, и отвернулся.

— Не теряй больше свои шмотки, — буркнул он в дверях. — Неудачник.

— Я их и не терял! — крикнул Сэми ему в спину. — И я не неудачник!

***

Зрители в Дайтоне оживленно шумели, заряженные на хороший матч. Кевин ни разу не посмотрел на Сэми, пока они шли к рингу, где их ждали Томмасо и Джонни. Он вообще не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как приехал, и Сэми чувствовал гнетущее беспокойство. Кевин все еще сердился на него из-за случая с кепкой на прошлой неделе? Или тоже вспомнил тот случай с маской за кулисами ROH? Наверняка он думал, какой жалкий из Сэми чемпион. Вечно прячется за кого-то, как маленький ребенок.

Не то чтобы Сэми волновало мнение Кевина. Просто, если Кевин злился на него, это могло затруднить их сегодняшнюю совместную работу.

— Эй, — прошептал он, едва анонсер объявил их имена, — начинай ты. Удачи.

Кевин наклонил голову, все еще избегая его взгляда, скользнул под канат и вышел на ринг.

Джонни Гаргано встретил его вызывающий улыбкой. Кевин подошел к нему, улыбаясь тоже, дружелюбно протянув руку. Вся его поза говорила — привет, инди-собрат, рад знакомству! Здорово видеть тебя здесь, в WWE.

Джонни вопросительно посмотрел на Сэми, и Сэми сдержал нейтральное выражение лица, едва подавив желание крикнуть: «Не верь ему!».

После некоторых раздумий, Джонни все же осторожно протянул Кевину руку. Кевин засиял, как новенькая монета, а затем резким движением сделал ему подсечку и расхохотался, как сумасшедший. Джонни подскочил на ноги, разъяренный, и гонг зазвенел, знаменуя начало матча.

Сэми пообещал себе, что позволит Кевину доминировать в начале боя, все-таки на кону у Кевина был тайтл-шот за чемпионство WWE в тяжелом весе, а у Сэми — только его гордость. Но после того, как Кевин пару раз проигнорировал его протянутую руку, он не смог удержаться и ударил Кевина по спине, когда тот не видел, легально выходя в матч. Он увидел, как досадливо поджались губы Кевина, но он вылез за канаты и дал Сэми пройти.

Джонни отпрыгнул назад и передал таг Томмасо, ухмыляясь. 

— Задай ему, — сказал он, когда Томмасо хрустнул костяшками пальцев с видимым удовольствием. 

Они кружили по рингу, настороженно присматриваясь друг к другу. Сэми мельком посмотрел на Кевина у тернбакла. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот уснет от скуки. 

Едва Сэми отвлекся, Томмасо жестоко ударил его с предплечья, повалив на покрытие. Моргая через россыпь звезд в глазах, он увидел, как Томмасо бросился в угол ринга и мощным ударом отправил и Кевина кувырком за пределы ринга.

Но Кевин быстро запрыгнул обратно на апрон, глаза его сверкали от ярости. 

— Передай таг! — закричал он Сэми, и Сэми, все еще немного ошалевший от удара, уклонился от Томмасо и ударил Кевина по протянутой руке.

Кевин рванулся на Томмасо и швырнул его на канаты, собираясь провести коронную бомбу подбросом, но Томмасо скользнул ему за спину и, отскочив от противоположных канатов, прыгнул на Кевина с очередным киком. Кевин поймал его за ступню и повалил на маты с грудным животным рыком. Затем он бросился к углу ринга, поднялся на верхний канат и сделал великолепный мунсолт.

Или он был бы великолепным, если бы Томмасо не шевелился. Но он откатился из последних сил, и Кевин тяжело рухнул на живот. 

Сэми вздрогнул.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — не подумав, закричал он, глядя, как Кевин задыхается на настиле. — Твои мунсолты слишком медленные! Хватит рисоваться и делай то, в чем действительно хорош!

Кевин поднялся на ноги и наконец, впервые за весь матч, посмотрел на Сэми.

— В чем я действительно хорош?

Он повернулся, схватил Томмасо, провел ему ирландский хлыст в угол ринга, а затем отошел к противоположному, глядя на Сэми — ну давай, смотри. Он провел кэннонбол, беспощадно впечатывая Томмасо в тернбакл, затем схватил Чемпу за ноги и потащил в центр ринга.

— В чем я действительно хорош? — повторил Кевин, как обезумевший, и провел идеальный сентон на обмякшего соперника. Он подскочил на ноги, взгляд его по-прежнему был прикован к Сэми. — Это у меня получается хорошо, согласен? — кричал он, швыряя Томмасо на канаты. Томмасо отскочил к Кевину, тот схватил его, подкинул в воздух и на этот раз без помех провел бомбу с подбросом. 

Томмасо рухнул, как мешок.

— Согласен? — закричал Кевин требовательно, и, полностью игнорируя своего противника, перешагнул его и зашагал в угол, чтобы взглянуть на своего партнера. 

Они уставились друг на друга, и неизвестно, к чему бы привели эти бессловесные гляделки, но Сэми увидел за плечом Кевина, как Томмасо побрел в угол ринга, чтобы передать таг озверевшему Джонни Гаргано. Гаргано выскочил на Кевина с чистой злобой в глазах, и... не осознавая до конца, что делает, Сэми выпрыгнул на ринг, оттолкнул Кевина в сторону и захватил Джонни в арм-драг. В середине приема он вдруг почувствовал, как холодок пробежал по позвоночнику… почему-то Сэми чувствовал себя некомфортно, выполняя этот прием, ведь арм-драг был одним из коронных фишек Дженерико… но все же у него хватило сил завершить его эффектным броском соперника на ринг.

Сэми вскочил на ноги и увидел, как Кевин таращится на него, вся его воинственность постепенно растворялась в изумлении. Рефери кричал на Сэми, чтобы он вернулся к тернбаклу. У Сэми кровь шумела в ушах, и он вдруг понял, что хочет сказать что-нибудь… что угодно… лишь бы Кевин никогда не смотрел на него с ненавистью. Сэми знал, что для этого нужно сказать.

Просто сказать, что…

Но Сэми оттолкнул прочь этот предательский порыв. 

— Не отвлекайся! — рявкнул он, проходя мимо Кевина, чтобы выйти с ринга, и толкнул Кевина плечом.

Сэми ожидал, что выражение лица Кевина сменится привычной, угрюмой неприязнью… как и всегда. Но когда он оглянулся на ринг, то увидел в его глазах лишь растерянность. И то, как она преображала его черты во что-то знакомое, во что-то…

Сэми сильно встряхнул головой, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей. В это время Джонни поднялся на ноги и попытался сделать дропкик. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы нокаутировать Кевина, но он зашатался, прошипел что-то сквозь зубы. Джонни схватил его в хэдлок, и Сэми оставалось лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Кевин вцепился в руки, выдавливающие из него весь воздух, как его лицо исказилось от боли. К своему почти удивлению он вдруг осознал, что стоит на канате, вытянувшись вперед всем телом.

— Кэв! – закричал он. — Давай! Ты сможешь!

Толпа вдруг зашумела, как волна, он почти почувствовал их страстное желание, чтобы Сэми — невероятно, вопреки здравому смыслу! — выскочил на ринг и спас Кевина, несмотря на то, что он сделал...

Несмотря ни на что.

Мутный взгляд Кевина скользнул сквозь Сэми, не замечая его. Он еле смог подняться на трясущиеся ноги и с усилием стряхнул хватку Джонни. Кевин зашатался по рингу, дезориентированный, и на этот раз он проигнорировал протянутую руку Сэми только потому, что действительно ее не заметил. Джонни схватил Кевина за шею и попытался запустить в бегущего бульдога, но Кевин вывернулся. Его ноги почти отказали, и он завалился набок, но все же сумел подобраться к углу достаточно близко, чтобы Сэми смог дотянуться и шлепнуть его по спине.

Но едва рефери зафиксировал передачу тага, как Кевин пришел в себя, снова набросился на Джонни, утаскивая его в нейтральный угол. Повернувшись спиной к тернбаклу, он заломил Джонни руки для фул-нельсона. 

Один отличный Хеллува Кик его добьет, подумал Сэми, чувствуя прилив адреналина. У него было несколько секунд, прежде чем Кевин по правилам должен будет удалиться за канаты как нелегальный участник матча; он заскочил на ринг, отошел в противоположный угол и бросился вперед, целясь в беспомощно открытое лицо Джонни.

Джонни заметил его и в панике вырвался из цепких рук Кевина, бросился в сторону, оставляя Кевина мишенью для ботинка Сэми. 

Он ударит в лицо своего командного партнера.

Он ударит в лицо Кевина.

Сэми занесло, он отчаянно пытался справиться с инерцией и смягчить хоть как-то мощный импульс замаха. Ему удалось остановить сапог всего в какой-то паре дюймов от челюсти Кевина, пока он застыл столбом, пялясь на Сэми. Едва шок сменился злостью, Кевин схватил Сэми на ногу, отшвыривая в сторону так сильно, что Сэми закрутился вокруг себя, как флюгер. 

Они закричали одновременно:

— Я не собирался!..

— Какого хрена ты творишь?

Кевин сжал кулаки.

— Таг! – закричал Сэми. — Я получил таг! Я легальный участник матча! 

Действуя на чистом инстинкте, он проигнорировал угрожающую позу Кевину и резко обернулся на Джонни, который с самодовольной улыбкой наблюдал за разворачивающейся драмой. Перед тем, как Джонни вообще понял, что происходит, Сэми подхватил его и подбросил в бомбу Голубого Грома, с силой грохнув о настил. Сэми удержал его, слушая самые прекрасные звуки на свете — удары ладони рефери об ринг.

Раз... два... три!

Они выиграли.

Они выиграли первый раунд турнира памяти Дасти Роудса.

Адреналин охватил Сэми, подбрасывая на ноги волной восторга. Толпа взревела, счастливая. 

— Мы сделали это! — закричал он Кевину. — Мы сделали это!

Ему достаточно было одного испуганного взгляда на лице Кевина, чтобы понять, что происходит — он, Сэми Зейн, бежит к Кевину через весь ринг, и руки его были распахнуты, словно он собирался его обнять. 

Сэми застыл на месте, его руки обмякли, шлепнулись по бокам, и он вдруг услышал ропот разочарования зрителей. Что-то похожее на гнев пробежало по телу, затмевая на миг восторг от победы. Почему, черт возьми, они так хотят, чтобы Сэми помирился с Кевином? Разве им было мало его страданий? Они принимали его за какого-то наивного дурака? Сэми сжал кулаки и отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на счастливые лица зрителей. В конце концов, это не их вина.

Разве можно верить вот так, безнадежно, до последнего? 

Разве можно прощать так быстро?

Сэми сказал себе — я спрашиваю это у зрителей.

Но это, конечно, было не так.

***

— Отличный матч, — сказал Томмасо в раздевалке, протягивая руку.

Сэми пожал ее, улыбаясь через силу.

— Спасибо.

— Должен признаться, здорово было снова увидеть вас вместе в одной команде, — продолжил Томмасо, бросив быстрый взгляд на Кевина, который демонстративно игнорировал всех. — Стин и Дженерико на одном ринге, в одной команде…

Сэми покачал головой, старательно нахмурившись в замешательстве. Джонни отчаянно подавал Томмасо какие-то знаки, пытался привлечь его внимание.

— Извини, что?

— Ну, то есть, хоть ты и был без маски, все равно…

— Эй… — Сэми даже не пришлось стараться, чтобы его голос дрожал. — Не нужно вести себя, как мудак, только потому, что мы вас победили… нести всю эту чушь… эту бессмыслицу…

Он посмотрел на удивленного Томмасо.

— Тебе не хватило просто украсть мои вещи… захотел теперь поглумиться надо мной? Я ухожу.

Он хотел было пройти мимо Томмасо и выйти из комнаты, как неожиданно Кевин встал у него на пути. Глядя вниз и по-прежнему избегая смотреть всем в глаза, он подошел вплотную к Томмасо, будто бы готовый ударить его в любую секунду. Томмасо сделал шаг назад.

— Он не Дженерико, — сказал Кевин тихим злым голосом. — Он даже тебя не слышит. Дженерико уехал. 

Он положил руку на плечо Томмасо, отнюдь не дружеским жестом.

— И не доставай его больше, понял? Ты же видишь, это его расстраивает. А мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы мой командный партнер раскис, когда я в одном шаге от тайтл-шота за чемпионство в тяжелом весе.

— Ээ… хорошо, — сказал Томмасо. Джонни схватил его за руку и потащил прочь, по-видимому, чтобы обеспечить его кратким курсом по поводу загадочных проблем с памятью у Сэми Зейна. 

— Это было странно, — заставил себя сказать Сэми.

— Ага, — сказал Кевин, глядя на пол.

— Спасибо.

Это вырвалось у Сэми прежде, чем он смог сдержаться.

Кевин посмотрел на него, и под ярким светом флуоресцентных ламп его глаза цвета штормового неба стали серебристо-серыми. И снова появилось это почти знакомое выражение лица...

— Я просто не хочу упустить мой шанс заполучить тайтл-шот, — сказал он.

Его голос звучал тихо и устало. 

Сэми потер ногой пол.

— Эй, Кевин… Хочешь, на следующее шоу в Пенсаколу поедем вместе?

Его собственный голос звучал в ушах, как голос незнакомца. Слишком высокий, слишком юный.

Кевин удивленно заморгал.

— Ну… ты выглядишь таким уставшим. А это будет длинная дорога. Не хочу рисковать своим шансом на победу в турнире, если ты вдруг попадешь в аварию.

Кевин нахмурился, по-прежнему не сводя с него настороженного взгляда.

Сэми помолчал немного. Затем добавил:

— К тому же, все лучше, чем шестичасовая поездка в одной машине с Хайп Брос.

Веселые искорки заплясали в глазах Кевина. Казалось, он сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Да, бро? — вырвалось у Сэми голосом Моджо Роули. 

Кевин все же не выдержал. Он уткнулся в предплечье, чтобы скрыть смех, но Сэми видел, как сощурились его глаза и подрагивали плечи.

— Ну бро! — воскликнул Сэми в точности как Моджо, вскинув руки в характерном жесте. — Это же самая худшая перспектива, бро!

Кевин посмотрел на него. Он больше не смеялся, только улыбался слабо.

— Бро, — повторил он.

Некоторое время они молчали и просто смотрели друг на друга.

— Ладно, — сказал Кевин. — Я точно пожалею об этом, потому что помню, что с тобой невозможно ездить в одной машине, ты такой назойливый. Но так и быть. Поездку с Хайп Брос все-таки я не пожелал бы и злейшему врагу.

Сэми указал на себя большими пальцами, вопросительно поднимая брови.

— Да, — сказал Кевин. — Я говорю о тебе. Бро.


	4. Энцо и Кэсс

Кевин ждал его во дворе жилого комплекса, где снимал квартиру, когда Сэми подъехал за ним на машине. Он стоял, уткнувшись в телефон, его спортивная сумка была перекинута через плечо.

— Выполняешь дневную квоту заблокированных в Твиттере? — спросил Сэми, когда Кевин забрался на пассажирское сидение.

Кевин не улыбнулся.

— Сколько же мудаков злорадствует по поводу моего карьерного провала, — пробормотал он.

— Никакой это не карьерный провал, Кэв, — сказал Сэми, изображая руками кавычки. 

Они тронулись с места.

— Ага. — Кевин посмотрел в окно. — Еще скажи, что предпочел бы остаться в NXT, чем быть сейчас в главном ростере. 

Сэми надеялся, что Кевин не заметил, как он вздрогнул.

— В NXT не так уж и плохо.

— Ты застрял в сраном чистилище, — проворчал Кевин. — Мы с тобой оба достойны куда большего. Ну… то есть я достоин, а ты... ну почти. Бесит.

— Ну так давай отлично выступим как команда, выиграем турнир и вместе покинем это чистилище, — сказал Сэми. 

— А вообще ты... долго еще будешь в NXT? — спросил Кевин

Сэми смотрел на дорогу и не видел его лица, но по голосу Кевина было понятно, что у него сейчас то самое упрямое выражение, которое у Кевина обычно бывало, когда он собирался затронуть неприятную ему тему. 

— Или ты предпочитаешь остаться здесь, чем перейти в основу?

Сэми ударил по рулю. Сильнее, чем намеревался.

— Конечно, нет, Кэв. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь. Я хочу перейти в основной ростер больше всего на свете. Я не могу поверить, что я так долго прорывался на вершину и теперь качусь назад. Я... жалею, что бросил тот чемпионский вызов Финну. Это ты тоже знаешь. Мне тяжело и больно, но я стараюсь этого не показывать. Все. Ты доволен?

Пару минут они сидели в молчании. Дорога мелькала за окном.

— Нет, — пробормотал Кевин.

Это был длинная дорога в Пенсаколу. Оба больше не произнесли ни слова.

***

— Что за парни… — сказал Кевин, и губы его поджались. — Мы раскатаем их за пять минут. Они даже не рестлеры.

— О, оставь эти замашки инди-звезды, — сказал Сэми, пока они наблюдали за тем, как зрители радостно приветствуют Кэсса и Энцо. — Они хорошие бойцы.

— Мы лучше, — сказал Кевин.

Сэми почти улыбнулся.

— Я этого не отрицал. Просто говорю, что у нас может уйти на этот матч полноценные пятнадцать минут.

— Пфф, - сказал Кевин.

***

Матч начали Энцо и Сэми. Было немного странно вот так схлестнуться с Энцо в одном матче. SAWFT перешли в главный ростер не так давно, но даже когда они еще были в NXT, Сэми и Энцо никогда не пересекались на ринге, ведь Сэми был одиночным рестлером, а Энцо выступал в команде.

Они сошлись, и Сэми сразу получил преимущество, швыряя Энцо в угол и собираясь провести ему Хеллува Кик прямо с первых минут матча. Но Энцо отскочил в сторону, юркий и быстрый, как хорек, и развернувшись, сразу же пошел в атаку. Сэми отступил, пытаясь уловить его ритм, и наконец поймал момент, чтобы захватить Энцо в Коджи Клатч. Энцо запаниковал, замахал руками, крича от боли, когда Сэми начал сильнее сжимать тиски болевого. Краем глаза Сэми заметил Кэсса, томившегося в углу ринга, и жажду убийства в его глазах. Он понял, что самым мудрым его решением будет никогда не позволить Энцо дотянуться до угла. 

— Сдавайся, Энцо! — кричал Сэми, сжимая болевой еще плотнее.

Энцо тяжело дышал, матерился, но продолжал бороться изо всех сил. 

Он не собирался проиграть в турнире памяти своего наставника. Конечно, нет. Сэми попытался откорректировать захват, и Энцо воспользовался этой небольшой заминкой, дернулся из приема, как пойманный налим, размахивая кулаками с покрасневшим от злости и напряжения лицом. Один из его хаотичных ударов попал Сэми в лицо, и на секунду он увидел звезды.

Этого хватило, чтобы Энцо шустро прыгнул в свой угол и передал таг Биг Кэссу.

Не раздумывая, Сэми попятился от него, пытаясь добраться до своего угла и передать таг Кевину, но Кэсс добрался до него первым и схватил за руку, запуская в ирландский кнут. Развернувшись в инерции приема, Сэми увидел краем глаза Кевина. К его удивлению, Кевина все еще тянулся к нему в тщетной попытке получить передачу. Кевин и сам удивился вдруг, глядя на свою руку, будто она принадлежала незнакомцу. Сэми едва успел заметить, как его удивление скользнуло с лица, как Кэсс запустил его в противоположный угол.

Удар о тернбакл выбил весь воздух у Сэми из груди, и Кэсс набросился на него, осыпал беспощадными ударами в живот, не давая сделать вдох. Сэми изо всех сил пытался дышать, и услышал свой собственный свистящий стон. Еще один удар, и Кэсс схватил его за голову и потащил в центр ринга, кружа вокруг себя.

Сэми был совершенно дезориентирован, все его тело молило о кислороде. Глаза его заплыли слезами боли. Сэми знал, что дальше последует — БигБут. Но откуда? Он совершенно потерял всякое чувство расстояния и ориентации в пространстве. Он поднял сжатые кулаки, будто бы они были способны защитить его от БигБута такого гиганта, как Кэсс. К тому же Сэми даже не знал, с какой стороны он последует. Толпа сходила с ума.

Он услышал, как кто-то закричал: «Сэми!»

Этот голос звучал очень знакомо.

И вдруг что-то ударило его сзади, но совсем не так, как он ожидал, — в спину, а не в затылок, и не с такой сокрушительной силой. Сэми рухнул на колени, обернулся, и толпа зашумела, не веря своим глазам...

Он увидел, как Кевин принял на себя БигБут Кэсса прямо в лицо.

Он сразу же встал и, пошатываясь, с трудом пошел обратно к канатам. Он выглядел совершенно ошалевшим, и Сэми знал, что у него самого сейчас выражение лица не лучше. Кэсс смотрел на Кевина, все смотрели на Кевина, и Сэми понял — это его шанс.

Конечно, не стоило даже допустить стратегической мысли провести бомбу Голубой Гром на двухметровом парне. Поэтому Сэми вскочил на тернбакл так быстро, как мог, и бросился в кроссбади прямо на Кэсса. Сэми пригвоздил его к рингу, схватил за ногу, прислушался к отсчету рефери…

Кэсс вырвался на двух, и Сэми почувствовал укол боли в левом плече. Черт.

Но не было времени думать об этом, он должен продолжать матч. Сэми побежал в дальний угол, и, как только Кэсс встал, бросился на него с Хеллува Киком, радуясь, что для этого не нужно задействовать плечо. Кэсс пошатнулся, упал на руки и колени. Энцо кричал где-то, но у Сэми не было времени, чтобы следить еще и за ним, он толкнул Кэсса на спину и снова удержал его. 

В этот раз Кэсс не вырвался. Прозвенел гонг.

Они выиграли в четвертьфинале турнира памяти Дасти Роудса.

Сэми медленно поднялся на ноги, стараясь не тревожить левую руку. Кевин вышел из-за канатов, пристально глядя на Сэми. Правая сторона его лица медленно опухала от удара, который он принял за него. Рефери потянулся к левой руке Сэми, чтобы поднять ее в знак победы… но Кевин отодвинул его сторону, и рефери пришлось поднять правую вместо левой. 

Конечно, он все заметил, горько подумал Сэми, стоя перед ликующей толпой. Кевин всегда знает, когда мне больно.

***

— И даже не смейте проиграть этот турнир! — Энцо трясло от злости, когда он посмотрел на Сэми. — Чтобы мы продули кому-то, кроме победителей, черта с два! 

Он развернулся и со всей силы ударил шкафчик. Боль и обида были в каждом его движении, в каждом слове. 

— Я просто хотел… - сказал он прерывающимся голосом. — Я просто хотел…

— Его все еще мучает тот факт, что мы никогда не выигрывали командное чемпионство, — сказал Кэсс, когда Энцо вытер глаза.

— Мы это заслужили, — буркнул Энцо.

Кевин насмешливо фыркнул у своего шкафчика, но у него хватило ума сделать это насколько правдоподобно тихо, чтобы Кэсс мог бы притвориться, что ничего не слышит.

— До чего же, наверное, здорово, завоевать вместе командное чемпионство, — задумчиво сказал Кэсс. — Мне кажется, это... самое лучшее чувство в мире.

Сэми вдруг почувствовал, как холод пробирает его до костей; он поежился и завернулся плотнее в свою многострадальную ветровку.

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал он.

Кэсс нахмурился.

— Но вы же, парни, были командными чемпионами в федерации ROH. Я помню, как вы…

Неожиданная вспышка паники поразила Сэми до дрожи в коленях. Ему даже не пришлось притворяться, добавляя в голос резкости.

— Это был не я. Это был Эль Дженерико. Я никогда не был командным чемпионом с Кевином. Никогда.

Кевин захлопнул свой шкафчик и забросил сумку через плечо, исподлобья глядя на всех троих. 

— Ну перестань, — сказал Кэсс, озадачено и раздраженно. — Я знаю, у вас двоих было много... неприятных моментов, но ведь нельзя же забыть насколько важное событие? Когда вы двое стоите рядом, подняв в воздух свои пояса… должно быть, это был самый счастливый день в вашей жизни.

— Я ничего не забывал, — сказал Сэми. Он почувствовал, как лоб покрылся испариной, и едва подавил желание стереть ее. — Потому что этого не происходило. Со мной. Меня там не было. Это был Эль Дженерико.

— Но Сэми… Ты ведь и есть Эль Дженерико.

Сейчас он слышал, как звучат эти слова, которые всегда были для него за пределами понимания. Он слышал их, да... Но это еще не говорило о том, что он принимал то, что они означали.

— Не хочу слушать эту чушь, — вырвалось у него. 

Гнев Сэми был притворным, но страх, скрытый за ним… о, страх был настоящим.

— Ты совсем ничего обо мне не знаешь, ты путаешь меня совершенно с другим человеком, я… я не хочу слушать, я ухожу.

Он вылетел из раздевалки. Когда дверь захлопнулась, он услышал голос Кевина:

— Сэми злится, когда говорят на эту тему. Особенно эту фразу про Дженерико… не произноси ее больше. Он тебя не слышит. И не услышит.

***

— Собираешься уехать без меня? — Кевин забрался в машину следом за Сэми. 

Он почему-то совсем не выглядел рассерженным.

— Не могу сидеть и слушать все эти глупости, — буркнул Сэми. — Не могу.

— Я знаю, — сказал Кевин. 

Он помолчал немного и добавил:

— Твое плечо. Снова болит?

— Чуть-чуть. — Сэми повертел рукой, изо всех сил стараясь не вздрогнуть от боли. — Я поправлюсь к следующей неделе, когда будет очередной матч.

— Надеюсь, — сказал Кевин. — Возрождение не дадут тебе спуску, если почувствуют твою слабину.

— Нет у меня никакой слабины, — отрезал Сэми. 

— Если ты не сможешь бороться, я не получу свой тайтл-шот, — сказал Кевин. — И не вернусь в основной ростер. Так что не облажайся.

— Не облажаюсь, ясно? Просто чуть-чуть… прострелило. Со мной все будет в порядке. А теперь поехали, до Орландо дорога долгая.

Кевин молчал, пока Сэми не выехал на магистраль к штату; в машине было так тихо, что Сэми показалось, что он заснул. Поэтому он вздрогнул, когда Кевин вдруг заговорил:

— Знаешь, люди иногда путают вас с Дженерико. Вы очень похожи и ваш мувсет тоже. Не нужно так беситься из-за этого. 

Сэми вдруг почувствовал себя на очень зыбкой почве. Он решил, что стоит пропустить эти слова мимо ушей, но вместо этого услышал собственный голос:

— Дженерико носил маску. Я — нет. Как можно нас путать, понятия не имею.

— И это с Дженерико я выиграл командные пояса в ROH.

— Разумеется.

— А не с тобой.

Сэми через силу заставил себя расхохотаться, но его голос сорвался, и он замолчал.

— Думаю, что-то подобное я бы точно запомнил, Кэв.

— Сэми, я бы хотел попросить тебя...

Кевин осекся, закашлялся, собираясь с мыслями. 

— Мне... мне ведь даже не с кем поговорить о Дженерико.

— Интересно, почему, — пробормотал Сэми.

— Но он был важной частью моей жизни, Сэми. И иногда мне… хочется с кем-нибудь поговорить о нем. Все равно с кем. 

Скажи ему, что не хочешь слушать ничего о Дженерико! Скажи ему, что это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения! Ну же, Сэми, несчастный идиот.

— Ну, это все равно будет долгая дорога, — услышал он вдруг собственный голос. — Давай поговорим о Дженерико.

Кевин медленно выдохнул, и Сэми почти физически почувствовал его дрожь. 

— О боже… — сказал он, помолчав немного. — Мне столько нужно… и… Я не знаю, с чего начать.

Еще одна долгая пауза.

— Дженерико, — сказал Кевин, и в этом имени из четырех слогов было столько боли и тоски, что Сэми едва мог дышать. — Дженерико был… чистым светом. То, как он двигался, как вел себя… он был похож на птицу. Одну из таких больших парящих птиц, как альбатрос. Или… или на ангела. 

Сэми заставил себя смотреть на дорогу.

— О боже, что я несу… Но он был для меня чем-то прекрасным, чем-то недостижимым. Он был таким внеземным. Когда я смотрел на него…

Кевин вдруг покачал головой.

— То есть, конечно... когда я стоял у тернбакла и наблюдал за его боем, я думал, что… о, Сэми, я не желал бы ничего большего, только быть с ним в одной команде вечно.

— Так почему тогда… 

Слова застряли в горле и Сэми не закончил фразу.

— Потому, — сказал Кевин, будто говорил очевидные вещи. — Мы должны были думать об одиночной карьере. Мы оба были слишком талантливы. И не могли быть в команде всю жизнь.

— Но это вовсе не означает, что для этого его нужно было убить! — воскликнул Сэми.

Кевин издал странный звук и выдохнул, задумчивый и печальный.

— Я не мог… я не мог освободиться от него по-другому. Он был настоящим чудом, воплощением... добра и света. Я должен был возненавидеть его… или остаться с ним навсегда.

— Но ты все равно остался с ним, — сказал Сэми. — Как его враг. Ты все равно не оставил его, ваши жизни переплелись еще плотнее, чем раньше.

Долгая пауза. 

— Да, — сказал Кевин. В его голосе была странная смесь эмоций, там были и боль, и радость, и смятение. — Так и получилось.

Он выглядел, как подстреленный зверь; сам того не зная, Сэми ударил по больному месту.

— Но только до тех пор, пока Дженерико не закончил карьеру и не уехал, — добил его Сэми. — Он решил оборвать эти путы между вами и сбежал. Вот так он и победил тебя.

Кевин шмыгнул носом.

— Наверное.

— А теперь ты решил мучить меня вместо него, — сказал Сэми.

— Наверное, — снова сказал Кевин. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох. А потом еще один. 

— Так странно... Иногда у меня в голове такая каша. Честно, бывает, я сам путаюсь и думаю, будто это с тобой мы выиграли командные пояса ROH. Но это, конечно, не так.

Это был не вопрос. Просто утверждение. Смирение.

— Да, — сказал Сэми через силу. — Это был Дженерико.

— А ты… а ты совсем не помнишь тот вечер? Может быть, ты был… тогда там.

— Нет, — прошептал Сэми. — Я ничего не помню об этом дне. Меня там не было.

***

— Аррриба! – закричал Сэми Зейн, поднимая над головой свой бокал и ужасно растягивая «р». — Еще бокальчик… ээ… уно бокальчик, пор фавор! 

Он был все еще в маске Дженерико, на плече его блестел пояс командного чемпиона ROH. Он поглаживал его в перерывах между метаниями шотов и говорил с ужасным испанским акцентом весь вечер. 

— Уно бокальчик для муи буено новых командных эль чемпионов!

Официант пожал плечами и плеснул еще воды из графина Сэми в рюмку. Кевин перехватил ее и понюхал с подозрением, затем сделал глоток.

— Сэми, — спросил он. — Ты с чего такой пьяный-то?

— Пьян нашей эль… эль победой! — засиял Сэми. — Пьяный нашей дружбой, пьяный жизнью, Кевин!

Он осушил рюмку и хлопнул ее на стол. 

— Жизнь прекрасна, Кевин… жизнь… gloriosa*! 

Он замолчал, задумавшись.

— Это испанское слово? 

— Без понятия, — сказал Кевин. 

— Ну и ладно, — неразборчиво сказал Сэми. — Жизнь… глориозна, а мы с тобой чемпионы, и ничего плохо со мной не случится, nada*. 

Он помахал рюмкой.

— Эй, бармен! Ещееееее!

Кевин не мог решить, выглядело ли опьянение Сэми от воды глупым или милым. Он подумал — оба варианта. Как и сам Сэми.

Кевин решительно отобрал рюмку.

— Думаю, на сегодня с тебя достаточно, Сэми, — сказал он. – И я думаю, ты уже можешь снять маску.

— Нет-нет-нет, — сказал Сэми, вцепившись в маску, едва Кевин потянулся к ней. — Nooo, no no nо. El Generico numero uno! Эль Дженерико номер один! Эль Дженерико командный чемпион! Может делать, что захочет! И ничего ему не будет!

— Боже мой, — сказал Кевин, но оставил его в покое. Он тоже не пил алкоголя, но у него и без того было какое-то теплое свечение где-то в животе, которое разгоралось каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Сэми, на то, как он радостно махал руками, бодро рассказывая всем о сегодняшнем матче на своем дженериканском испанском. Командные чемпионы. Пояс отлично смотрелся на плече Сэми. Его, кажется, просто переполняло счастье, он весь светился им, как золотой маяк. Кевин грелся в его свете, эти лучи ласкали его лицо и руки. И если Сэми был пьян жизнью, то Кевин был пьян Сэми — его жизнелюбием и светом, тем, как он смеялся, как он пел, как выбивал из кого-нибудь дерьмо.

— Эй! — закричал Сэми, вскарабкавшись на барный стул. — Мы бросаем вам всем вызов! Сразитесь с нами, со мной и моим… моим амиго, моим братом. Мы вас всех побьеееееем.

Он замахал руками, призывая возможных соперников, по-видимому, его опьянение перешло в стадию "готов набить всем морды". Но это выглядело так забавно, что никто не принял его всерьез.

— Никто нас не победит! Кевин Стин! Эль Дженерико! — Он гневно топнул на стуле. — Лучшие в… эль мундо! В мире! Бейтесь с нами!

Все в баре засмеялись беззлобно, и Сэми, кажется, расстроился, что никто не ответил на вызов. Он посмотрел на Кевина, и улыбнулся вдруг с нежностью. 

— Hermoso*, - сказал он. — Hermoso amigo.

Кевин засмеялся, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Я вообще не понимаю твой кривой испанский, дружище. И ты уже в стельку пьян своей водой и жизнью. Даже больше, чем я думал. И меня зовут Кевин, а не Эрмоссо или как там. 

— Herrrrrrrrmoso, - протянул Сэми, смакуя слово. 

Он вдруг слегка нахмурился. 

— Кевин, мне кажется… мне на эту… эту ночо… уже достаточно.

Он обмяк и начал падать со стула.

Кевин подскочил и поймал его, прежде чем Сэми приложился головой о пол, и перекинул его, вялого и слабого, через плечо.

— Да, мне тоже так кажется, — согласился он, вытаскивая бумажник Сэми из заднего кармана его джинсов, чтобы заплатить за минералку. 

Они вышли в ночь.

— Ты меня поймал, - сказал Сэми еле слышно. — Я так и знал. Я знал, что всегда могу рассчитывать на тебя, Кэв.

Кевин попытался поставить его на ноги, чтобы отвести в отель, но это было все равно что драться с вареной макарониной. Все его конечности болтались, как на шарнирах, и в конце концов Сэми просто повис на Кевине. 

— Никто не захотел сразиться с нами, — грустно сказал Сэми. — А мы могли бы всех победить. 

Он коснулся маски Дженерико, чтобы убедиться, что она на месте.

— Я хотел побить их всех ради тебя, Кэв! — провозгласил он, размахивая кулаками на воображаемых врагов. 

Кевин поднырнул под его руки, схватил за ладони и положил их себе на плечи, чтобы Сэми перестал заваливаться влево.

— Хватит вести себя, как придурок.

— Я бы побил всех ради тебя, — сказал Сэми. — Я бы умер ради тебя, Кэв.

Его зрачки расширились, сверкая за маской. 

— Я бы умер ради тебя, — повторил он.

Сердце Кевина заколотилось в странном ритме. Он заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Хорошо-хорошо, но не мог бы ты ради меня помолчать, пока мы не доберемся до отеля?

Сэми задумался.

— Это я тоже могу, — сказал он торжественно. 

И действительно, на какое-то время он замолчал, пока не начал тихонько смеяться про себя. Его худенькое тело тряслось в руках Кевина.

— Что смешного? — спросил Кевин, когда они споткнулись у лифта и неуклюже ввалились в кабину.

— Просто это так странно, — пробормотал Сэми. — Я… Все вокруг кружится и не… останавливается. Так должно быть или нет?

— Не знаю, чувак, — сказал Кевин. — Я ни разу не был пьян жизнью.

— Да, к сожалению, — тихо сказал Сэми, как будто это была самая грустная вещь в мире. 

Потом он снова засмеялся. 

— Но все равно… Все нормально, — сказал он одними губами. — Ничто не причинит мне боль, только не сегодня. Все нормально. 

Он все еще смеялся себе под нос в коротких порывах веселья, когда Кевин наконец открыл дверь их номера. Он ввалился в середину комнаты, повернулся и посмотрел на Кевина с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

— Мой партнер… — сказал он. — Мой партнер...

Потом протянул руки к Кевину руки и сказал:

— Teyammo, Kevin.

Он быстро захлопнул рот руками, глаза его расширились в ужасе. Он тяжело сел на кровать.

Кевин покосился на него, раздумывая, что с ним делать дальше. Сэми засмеялся, будто не мог сдержаться, но в глазах за маской был страх. 

— Очень смешно, — сказал Кевин.

Сэми издал странный звук, похожий на всхлип.

— Ставлю двадцатку, по-испански это значит «мудак» или «козел» или что-то такое. Очень умно. Хватит просить мексиканских рестлеров учить тебя ругательствам, Сэми.

Страх в его глазах сменился настороженностью, смешанной с облегчением. Сэми отнял руки ото рта.

— Ты не говоришь на испанском, — прошептал он.

Кевин пожал плечами.

— На твоем испанском — точно нет. 

— Ты не говоришь на испанском, — повторил Сэми и плечи его бессильно поникли. — Gracias Dios*.

Он снова коснулся маски, чтобы успокоить себя, что она по-прежнему на месте.

— Teyammo, — снова сказал он нежно. — Кевин. Teyammo.

— Ладно, ладно! — сказал Кевин, наклоняясь, чтобы стащить Сэми с кровати. — Иногда я веду себя, как мудак. Ну, может быть, не иногда… большую часть времени. Но я твой мудак.

— Teyammo, — согласился Сэми, сделал к нему два нетвердых шага и уткнулся лицом в плечо Кевина.

— Давай уложим тебя спать, придурок.

Он повел Сэми в ванную, медленно, шаг за шагом. Сэми по-прежнему противился снимать маску, так что Кевину пришлось обтереть мокрой губкой вспотевшие открытые участки лица. Он заставил Сэми почистить зубы («Teyammo», — пьяно бормотал Сэми ртом, полным зубной пасты), и снять футболку.

В комнате он сгрузил Сэми на кровать и стянул с него носки, но едва он попытался расстегнуть джинсы, как Сэми снова запротестовал, откатываясь от него на кровати.

— Ну и ладно, — проворчал Кевин. — Спи в своих замызганных штанах, мне все равно.

Едва он отстранился, чтобы встать, как Сэми схватил его за руки.

— Не уходи, — прошептал он еле слышно. — Не бросай меня, amigo. 

Он медленно моргнул, глядя на Кевина. 

— Мы же с тобой командные чемпионы. Не бросай меня. Один раз. Hermoso Kevin.

Он мягко потянул Кевина на себя.

— Всего один раз. Прости меня. 

Кевин посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Полуоткрытый красный рот Сэми. Маска, черная и красная на белой наволочке. Голая кожа Сэми, совсем бледная на ее фоне. 

Минуту он думал, что ответить.

— Получишь похмелье от жизни и будешь блевать на меня во сне?

Сэми тихо помотал головой.

— Не буду, — сказал он с такой торжественностью, будто давал Кевину обет. 

Кевин засмеялся и пожал плечами.

— Ладно, — сказал он так небрежно, будто это не его сердце сейчас колотилось так, будто вот-вот вырвется из груди. — Ты же не отстанешь, я знаю.

Он скинул носки, но оставил остальную одежду. Не будем усугублять и так всю эту непростую ситуацию. Сэми прижался к нему, едва они улеглись, крепко обнял и свернулся клубочком под его боком. Еще немного повозившись, он положил голову на плечо Кевина. 

Простыни были холодные. Кожа Сэми была горячая. Его дыхание щекотало ему впадинку у горла с каждым вдохом, быстро и легко, как пульс. Их голые лодыжки соприкоснулись под одеялом, и Сэми дернулся было... но затем снова просунул свою ступню между ступней Кевина.

Кевин погладил Сэми по голове, чувствуя грубую ткань маски под пальцами. Если бы маски не было, он бы сейчас мог коснуться его волос. В такой-то момент он безумно захотел, чтобы Сэми никогда не носил эту маску, но в глубине души он понимал, что тогда бы ничего этого сейчас не происходило. Не так.

Кевин обнял Сэми, прижал сильнее, и это было похоже на сегодняшнее ликование победы, и оно продолжалось и продолжалось. Никто из них не отстранился, как это было всегда — и на ринге тоже. 

Кого-то из них колотило, как в лихорадке. Кевин не знал, кого именно.

— Я счастлив, — прошептал Сэми. — Я так счастлив.

Кевин обнял его еще плотнее, совсем потеряв голову, и вдруг тоже почувствовал себя счастливым. И испуганным. И задыхающимся. И живым. Слишком много чувств на одного человека, слишком мало слов во всех языках мира, чтобы хоть как-то их выразить. Всего на свете было бы слишком мало.

Он долго не мог заснуть, переживая эту бурю эмоций. Он лежал в спасительной темноте и слушал, как Сэми называет его «мудаком» или «козлом» или что там teyammo значило по-испански. Снова и снова.

Снова и снова. Его голос дрожал. Снова и снова, пока Кевин не проснулся в кровати в одиночестве. Пустая маска смотрела на него с соседней подушки. В ванной шумел душ.

Сэми никогда больше не упоминал об этом случае.

***

В 2016 году в машине, на дороге из Пенсаколы в Орландо Сэми услышал, как Кевин тяжело и медленно выдохнул.

— А я помню тот вечер, — сказал он. — Каждую его секунду. И... Кэсс был прав, Сэми. Это был один из самых счастливых дней моей жизни.

Сэми посмотрел на него, лицо Кевина заплывало синяками от удара Кэсса. 

— Мне жаль… мне почти жаль, что это был не я, — вырвалось у него. 

Он уставился на дорогу, бегущую перед ним в темную, холодную ночь. 

— Но это был не я.

Te amo, слышит он собственный лихорадочный шепот сквозь года.

Я люблю тебя.

— Это был не я, — солгал он снова, стараясь, чтобы голос его был ровным, твердым и пустым. — Это был Дженерико. 

 

_______________________________  
*gloriosa (исп.) — прекрасна  
*nada (исп.) — ничего  
*Hermoso (исп.) — красивый  
*Gracias Dios (исп.) — слава Богу


	5. Возрождение

— Твое плечо…

Сэми стащил футболку и повернулся у своего шкафчика, услышав, как Кевин подошел сзади. 

— А что с моим плечом? — неожиданно резко спросил Сэми.

— Я еще с четвертьфинала заметил, что во время тренировок ты избегаешь напрягать левую руку. Дэш и Доусон тоже это заметили. Это может стать нашим серьезным слабым местом.

— Ерунда, — сказал Сэми. — Я буду бороться сквозь боль, если надо, и к ТейкОверу на следующей неделе подлечу его окончательно. 

— Если мы дойдем до финала. Если мы сегодня победим.

Сэми сощурился.

— А ты что, сомневаешься в нас?

Кевин не смотрел ему в глаза, он смотрел только на плечо Сэми. Он протянул к нему руку, будто не смог сдержаться, но замер в паре дюймов.

— Насколько все плохо?

— Все отлично, Кевин.

Кевин наконец посмотрел на Сэми, нахмурившись. Не отрывая от него взгляда, он коснулся его плеча. Сэми почувствовал, как его пальцы касаются кожи, изо всех сил стараясь не вздрогнуть, и Кевин одернул руку, будто обжегшись. 

Последовала пауза, они смотрели друг на друга и Сэми старался сохранить выражение своего лица максимально ровным, лишенным всей той бури эмоций, что кипела внутри него. Что бы Кевин ни увидел в его взгляде, он сглотнул ком в горле и снова коснулся его плеча, очень медленно, будто готовый одернуть руку в любую секунду.

На этот раз Сэми не вздрогнул, не оторвал взгляда. 

Кевин повертел его плечо с ужасающей, бережной мягкостью, пристально следя за реакцией Сэми. Но едва ему стало больно и Сэми прошипел сквозь зубы, Кевин сразу остановился.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Сэми, — не так уж катастрофично.

— Тебя изрядно потрепали.

— С момента, как ты поломал меня, да, — сказал Сэми.

— Я тебя не ломал, — сказал Кевин. – То есть… я не отрицаю, что… я травмировал тебя. Но я никогда не был настолько силен, чтобы сломать тебя, Сэми. Никогда.

— Должно быть, ты счастлив, — сказал Сэми сквозь зубы. — Особенно сейчас, когда от меня зависит, получишь ли ты тайтл-шот за чемпионство в тяжелом весе или нет.

Руки Кевина все еще были на плече Сэми, он поднял их так осторожно, будто просил тайм-аут на ринге. Словно Сэми вот-вот мог наброситься на него.

— Я правда счастлив, — сказал Кевин. — Правда. 

Они встретились взглядами, и на мгновение Сэми увидел в серых глазах Кевина страшную уязвимость и открытость, с которой он не знал, что делать. 

— Ты просто… — Сэми отступил на шаг. — Просто не облажайся, пытаясь сделать свой дурацкий мунсолт. Они редко срабатывают, сам знаешь.

Уголок рта Кевина дернулся.

— Ты всегда это говорил.

— Потому что это правда.

— И Дженерико тоже.

Кевин посмотрел сквозь него, как смотрят на то, что навсегда потеряно. 

— По-испански… конечно.

— Конечно, — повторил Сэми, едва сдерживая боль. — Тебе повезло, что у тебя есть целых два дру… человека, которые могут дать тебе хороший совет.

— Раньше да, — сказал Кевин. — Очень везло. И до сих пор везет, но уже в другом смысле.

Сэми хотел сказать что-то резкое, но Кевин вдруг вскинул подбородок и быстро продолжил, и голос его звенел насмешливо, как во времена «Шоу Кевина Стина»:

— Потому что я собираюсь выиграть свой тайтл-шот за чемпионство в тяжелом весе, и даже твое дурацкое плечо меня не остановит! — Он указал на Сэми. — Так что слушайся моих указаний и делай все, как я скажу.

Он повернулся и выбежал из раздевалки, и Сэми поплелся на ним, чувствуя себя разбитым и опустошенным. 

***

Дэш и Доусон уже стояли за кулисами, готовясь к выходу.

— О, поглядите, кто это тут у нас, — ухмыльнулся Доусон, едва Кевин и Сэми подошли. — Самая странная парочка про-рестлинга.

— Всеми любимые неудачники, — поддакнул Дэш.

Он сжал кулак и, издевательски улыбаясь, хотел ударить Сэми по больному плечу. Сэми напрягся, — лишь бы не вздрогнуть! — но Кевин поймал его кулак, перехватывая удар.

— Только тронь его, блять, — рявкнул Кевин. — И возьми свои слова назад.

Он стиснул свою медвежью лапищу на запястье Дэша так, что тот побледнел.

— Беру свои слова назад, — быстро сказал он. 

Кевин отпустил его, и Дэш отступил назад, бросив с насмешкой:

— Никакие вы не любимчики, чмошники.

— Успокойся, — сказал Сэми, хватая Кевина за руку. — Попридержи эмоции для матча.

— Они знают, — сказал Кевин, глухо и напряженно, едва Возрождение отошли в сторону. — Ублюдки. Они знают о твоем плече.

— Ну и пусть. Я буду бороться через боль. Мне уже много раз приходилось выступать с травмой. 

— Дай хотя бы я начну, — сказал Кевин. 

Он не отрывал кипящего яростью взгляда от Возрождения.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэми, потому что не хотел, чтобы Кевин снова смотрел на него. Только не теперь, когда Кевин был зол, заступаясь на него. Он не был уверен, что смог бы выдержать этот взгляд и при этом не…

Он откинул всякие мысли прочь, едва его музыкальная тема загремела над стадионом. Сосредоточься на матче, Сэми. Не давай собственному партнеру отвлечь тебя.

Зрители Фулл Сэйла радостно зашумели, когда он первым вышел на ринг, их энергия наполняла его надеждой. Он начал было взмахивать руками от радости… но остановился, едва плечо снова прострелило глухой болью. Черт. Кевин вышел вслед за ним, оглядывая стадион, который вдруг начал дружным хором петь кричалку Дженерико «Оле!».

— Это не его кричалка! — рявкнул Кевин, но зрители его не слушали. Они пели… пели им обоим, понял вдруг Сэми с удивлением, они подбадривая их обоих. Хоть Кевин и злился, зрительская любовь распространялась и на него, раз уж ему приходилось сражаться бок о бок с Сэми.

А может быть, это потому, что они сегодня бились с Возрождением, этими разрушителями чужих мечт, думал Сэми, шагая с Кевином под музыку к рингу. Любой человек по сравнению с Возрождением выглядел бы ангелом.

Сэми махнул рукой на ринг, приглашая Кевина первым войти в матч. Толпа радостно зашумела, когда он скользнул под канатами и вышел в центр. Оуэнс нахмурился, замер, наклонив голову. Он был похож на озадаченного медведя. Затем он поморщился, прогоняя какую-то мелькнувшую мысль, громко шмыгнул носом и пошел на Скотта Доусона.

Некоторое время он доминировал в этом не особо зрелищном, но жестоком поединке. Они обменивалась равноценными ударами, пока оба не вспотели и не задышали тяжело. Доусон передал таг Дэшу, свежему и полному сил, ждущему в углу ринга, и Сэми тоже позвал Кевина.

Но Кевин его проигнорировал.

— Черт побери, Кевин, передай мне таг! — закричал Сэми, но Кевин даже не посмотрел в его сторону, лишь пошел вперед на Уайлдера с той же упорной жесткостью. На этот раз преимущество было явно не на его стороне; он устал, и удары его были вялыми, а кики – заметно слабее.

Дэш толкнул Кевина в угол ринга, и вместе с Доусоном они начали пинать его с безыскусной первобытной жестокостью. Сэми слышал болезненные стоны Кевина и видел, как он пытался оградиться от ударов, но конечно, не мог остановить каждый. Дэш и Доусон смеялись. 

— Ну же, Кэв! — закричал Дэш. – Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты передать таг своему партнеру. Но ты не слишком напрягайся, мы ему сейчас плечо окончательно выломаем, так что тебе даже не придется стараться!

Кевин сказал очень многое — все это, очевидно, вырежет цензура. Он наконец-то высвободился и ввалился на середину ринга. Сэми вытянулся всем телом, пытаясь получить таг.

Кевин остановился на миг, встретился с ним взглядом, пот заливал его лицо. Он покачал головой. 

— Я не дам тебе испортить мой шанс стать чемпионом в тяжелом весе! — закричал он.

Но выражение его лица противоречило словам — оно было несчастным и отчаянным.

Дэш Уайлдер обхватил его со спины и на секунду в глазах Кевина мелькнул шок, когда Дэш бросил его в немецкий суплекс. Едва он встал, Скотт Доусон ударил его в голову и Кевин рухнул мешком, не двигаясь.

Сэми закричал на весь ринг, но Возрождение только ухмылялись, пиная Кевина по ребрам.

Кевин слабо уворачивался, прижав голову к рингу, его руки били по канвасу, как умирающие рыбины. Дэш перевернул Кевина на спину и…

Толпа застонала в шоке, когда увидела окровавленное лицо Кевина, кровь лилась из раны на лбу. Его глаза глядели безучастно на канаты через красную завесу, когда Дэш улегся на нем для удержания. Сэми задавался вопросом, осознавал ли Кевин вообще, где находится.

— Кевин! — вырвалось у Сэми. — Кевин, вырывайся! Вырывайся!

Кевин вырвался в последнюю секунду. Больше на рефлексе, чем по собственной воле, подумал Сэми. Кровь струилась по его лицу, окрашивая волосы на висках в красный. Рефери — Сэми узнал его, это был Дрейк Вуртц — имел железные инструкции на случай, если кто-то получал открытую рану, и отошел, чтобы взять резиновые перчатки. Но Дэш не дал ему времени надеть их, он швырнул Кевина на спину и прижал плечи к рингу. Кровь плеснула на канвас причудливым узором, и рефери снова начал отсчитывать.

— Только посмей дать ему удержать себя! — закричал Сэми, и Кевин снова рванулся, оторвал плечо, и вытирая лицо, постарался перевернуться. Его глаза остекленели. Дэш поднялся и ударил его ногой в грудь, и Кевин болезненно застонал. Дэш рухнул на него снова, чтобы удержать, и Кевин уже не… уже не…

— Если ты проиграешь, я никогда тебя не прощу! — в отчаянии закричал Сэми.

И Кевин вдруг дернулся, словно от удара током, вырвался из удержания. Лицо Дэша было забрызгано пурпуром, он снова удержал его, но Кевин снова вырвался, конвульсивно царапая руками ринг. Он бормотал что-то. Что-то похожее на «Джене…»

— Черт возьми, Кевин! — перекрикивал толпу Сэми. — Не дай им победить нас!

Кевин Оуэнс повернулся на живот, подтянулся на руках и коленях. Дэш зарычал, ударил его коленом в бок, Кевин застонал, но не упал. Кровь барабанила по рингу. Дрейк наконец надел перчатки. 

— Не двигайся, Оуэнс, — сказал он.

Кевин вскочил на ноги, не обращая на него внимания. Он вытер рот предплечьем и обернулся на Дэша и Доусона. Он стоял спиной к Сэми, но Сэми мог видеть лица Дэша и Доусона, но он знал, он знал, как выглядел Кевин в этот момент. Он знал.

Кевин ударил Дэша Уайлдера поперек груди так сильно, что публика на миг умолкла в ужасе, прежде чем сразу же захлебнуться в овациях. Дэш, чья грудь теперь была изукрашена кровью Кевина, пошатнулся, и Кевин схватил его за руку, запустил в канаты, чтобы провести бомбу с подбросом. Потом он рухнул, удерживая Дэша, словно ноги больше не держали его. Он лежал, растекшись по сопернику, и не двигался, пока Дрейк не отсчитал до трех. 

Зазвенел гонг. 

Они в финале.

Сэми бросился на ринг, упал на колени рядом с Кевином. Дрейк навис над ним, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Глаза Кевина плыли в расфокусе.

— Я проиграл? — спросил он.

— Не шевелись, Оуэнс, — сказал Дрейк. — Дай я…

— Я проиграл? — снова спросил Кевин. Его голос дрожал от волнения.

— Ты победил, Кевин, — сказал Дрейк.

Сэми протянул руку, чтобы стереть кровь с лица Кевина, но Дрейк отстранил его.

— Ты победил, — снова сказал он.

— Но… 

Кевин смотрел на Сэми, будто ждал ответа только от него.

— Я проиграл?

— Нет. — Сэми тяжело сглотнул ком в горле. — Ты не проиграл.

— О… — Кевин закрыл глаза. — Здорово.

***

Это был конец 2009 года, когда Стин и Дженерико потеряли свои командные пояса. Мы вернем их, убеждал себя Кевин, готовясь в раздевалке к очередному матчу. Мы вырвем наш тайтл-шот против Американских Волков, а потом заберем пояса обратно. Сегодняшний матч будет первым шагом. Он смотрел на свои руки, сжатые в кулаки на коленях. 

Я так устал, подумал он. Со мной что-то происходит.

— Готов? 

Появившись из неоткуда, Сэми вдруг набросился на него со спины и обнял, сжимая маску Дженерико в руке. Кевин вздрогнул.

— Не трогай меня, — огрызнулся он.

Сэми отстранился, поднял руки.

— Эй, ты в порядке? 

Нет.

— В полном. 

— Ничего, скоро мы вернем наши пояса, и ты снова будешь в хорошем настроении.

Сэми бросил маску на скамейку и положил руки Кевину на плечи.

— Ты в последнее время чересчур угрюмый. Тебе нужно расслабиться.

Он сжал его плечи, начал массировать медленными успокаивающими движениями. Приятно. Как же приятно. Кевину так хочется расслабиться. Очень. 

Ему хочется…

— Я сказал, не трогай меня! — сказал он снова, отталкивая Сэми. — Оставь меня в покое.

Сэми отшатнулся, и на мгновение в его глазах мелькнули обида и боль.

— Я просто подумал… извини.

Отвернувшись от Стина, Сэми поднял маску и надел ее. Когда он поднял глаза на Кевина, его взгляд уже был совсем не его, это был взгляд Дженерико – ясный и веселый, нетронутый болью.

Кевин скрестил руки на груди, будто непроизвольно защищая грудь, он желал одного, неудержимо, яростно — Сэми, пожалуйста, просто уйди, не мучай меня.

Но когда Сэми выбежал из комнаты, очевидно, дурачиться с другими рестлерами, Кевин почувствовал тоску настолько сильную, что на мгновение не отличил ее от ненависти.

Со мной что-то не так, думал Кевин, когда начался их матч, стоя в углу в ожидании тага. Со мной что-то не так с тех пор, как мы потеряли пояса. А может быть, и раньше. Может быть, с тех пор, как наоборот, их выиграли. Ему становилось хуже и хуже, и он не знал, почему. Его грудь ныла от боли, будто ему выписали с десяток чопов, а ведь он даже не вошел в матч. 

Дженерико провел арм-драг на Марке Бриско, и это было так красиво, что у Кевина перехватило дыхание. Он протянул руку для тага и Дженерико послушно подскочил, их пальцы соприкоснулись. Только пальцы.

Кевин боролся с Марком, но какая-то мысль все время отвлекала его. Он осознал вдруг с удивлением, что только и ждет предлога, чтобы передать обратно таг Дженерико, исподволь планируя пути отступления к своему углу. Будто в этом углу было солнце, а он был метеоритом, неумолимо влекомым силой притяжения. Но почему? Он ведь не боялся проклятых Бриско, так… почему он хочет выйти из матча?

Стоило Дженерико протянуть руку, как Кевина охватил безумное желание поскорее добраться до него, получить этот мимолетный контакт. Он рванулся вперед, но Марк схватил его… как он вообще пробился сквозь его защиту? Что с ним происходит, почему он никак не может сосредоточиться? Кевин вдруг обнаружил себя лежащим на спине на канвасе. Он смотрел в потолок и слушал, как рука рефери готовится отстучать по рингу.

И, хотя он вырвался на первом ударе, Кевин испугался. Марк воспользовался заминкой и бросился к своему углу, передавая таг Джею, а Кевин — к своему, где ждал Дженерико. Где ждал Сэми. 

Сэми протянул руку, и Кевин коснулся ее, меняясь с партнером местами. Ладонь, которой он передал таг, почему-то была теплее другой. Он дотронулся ею до рта и понял, что дрожит.

Дженерико попытался провести Голубой Гром, но Джей реверсировал бомбу в хэдлок. Дженерико задергался в безжалостных руках, губы плотно сжались от боли. Джей сжал хватку сильнее, и Кевин услышат, как Дженерико зашипел сквозь зубы, не в силах разорвать захват. Он не может уйти от Джея. Он не может уйти от Джея, даже если тот скажет ему — оставь меня в покое, уходи.

Внезапная мысль пришла в голову — он хочет быть на месте Джея. Он хотел быть сейчас там, сжимать Дженерико в хэдлоке, а не стоять в углу далеко от него. Эта мысль родилась сама, против воли. Он смотрел на Дженерико и Джея, словно на обломок инопланетного корабля, будто не его воспаленный мозг родил эту мысль. Но ведь это ничего не меняло. Он хотел быть там, держать Дженерико, не отпуская его. Никогда.

Но ведь это значит, что он…

Это ведь значит, что он хочет причинить Дженерико боль? Он никогда об это не думал, и все же… Это была единственная причина, почему ему так хотелось быть на месте Джея. Единственная адекватная причина, в которой был бы хоть какой-то смысл.

Он пытался найти другую.

Ничто не имело смысла.

Единственное, что было бесспорно — он должен убить Джея Бриско за то, что он причинял боль Дженерико. Но одновременно с этим сам хотел быть Джеем… выходит, он хотел убить себя? Это было глупо. Он пытался разобраться в хаосе своих мыслей, как Дженерико наконец вырвался и бой перенесся за пределы ринга, на кучу разбросанных стульев и какого-то хлама. Кевин спрыгнул тоже, горя желанием ударить кого-нибудь, расталкивая тупых фанатов как мусор. Они наконец забрались обратно на ринг, и Сэми передал ему таг, скрываясь в углу. Кевин услышал, как он простонал ругательства сквозь зубы. Кевин вышел к Джею, чувствуя, как радость поднимается в нем бурей от возможности избить кого-нибудь до полусмерти. Это точно имело смысл. Он поднял руки и…

Увидел, что пальцы его были в крови после тага Дженерико.

В крови Сэми. 

Он резко развернулся к Дженерико, который стоял у тернбакла, вытирая глазное отверстие маски. Кровь текла из-под нее, заливая глаз, склеивая ресницы. Он был испуганным и бледным.

Кевин должен подойти к нему, посмотреть, все ли с ним в порядке. Он пошел через ринг, но Джей схватил его за руку. Кевин стряхнул его хватку. Противоположный угол ринга казался далеким, как Монреаль. Что-то ударило его в висок, потолок поплыл перед глазами. Кевин упал на ринг. Он напрягся изо всех сил, но что-то держало его. Стин вырывался, как безумный и, когда давление ослабло, рванулся вверх, сбрасывая с себя чье-то тело, подскакивая на ноги, чтобы добраться до Сэми. 

— У тебя кровь, — сказал он.

— Si, — сказал Дженерико. Он потер глаз, оставляя на руках пятна крови. — Si.

— Давай снимем маску.

Кевин потянулся к ней, но Сэми отстранился. Кровь текла по его лицу через маску как алые слезы. 

— No, — сказал он.

— Черт!

Кевин почувствовал безумное желание встряхнуть его, как котенка, повалить на пол и силой стащить эту проклятую маску. Он ранен, кто-то ранил его, как вообще кто-то посмел ранить Сэми.

— Забирайся.

— Lo siento, — сказал Дженерико, когда Кевин протянул руки, чтобы помочь ему забраться на спину. — Lo siento, Kevin.

— За что ты извиняешься, мать твою, — вздохнул Кевин. 

Он не понимал, почему ему не хватало воздуха. Он мечтал быть на месте Джея, а теперь Сэми истекает кровью.

— Мы проиграли, амиго. Моя вина.

Кевин вытаращился на него.

— Мы проиграли?

***

А на стадионе Фулл Сэйла рефери помог Кевину дойти до раздевалки, сопровождаемый стройным хором «Оле!». («Его здесь нет», - бормотал Кевин, глядя вокруг в смятении), Сэми вежливо улыбался. 

Тренер проверил его состояние и нахмурился.

— Не думаю, что это сотрясение, — сказал он, пряча карманный фонарик.

— Нет, — сказал Кевин. Хотя персонал немного обтер его лицо, он все еще был весь в крови, его волосы слиплись в шипы. — У меня уже было сотрясение. Это не оно. Просто немного... перед глазами все плывет. Я на сто процентов готов к новым матчам.

Он начал заваливаться налево, и Сэми незаметно подставил плечо, чтобы поддержать его.

— В ближайшую неделю о выступлениях забудь, — сказал тренер. — А пока мы будем внимательно следить за твоим состоянием.

Он посмотрел на Сэми.

— Дай нам знать, если заметишь у него признаки сотрясения — чувствительность к свету, раздражительность…

— Значит, у него каждый день сотрясение, — сказал Сэми. 

— Ха-ха, — сказал Кевин странным голосом, будто нашел шутку забавной, но забыл, как смеяться.

Тренер нахмурился, глядя на Сэми. 

— Травмы головы не предмет для шуток.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Сэми. — Уж поверьте, я знаю.

— Он просто хочет, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше, шутя над моей проблемой, — сказал Кевин. — Да ладно вам, правда смешно же.

— Я дам тебе обезболивающее, но кому-то нужно будет остаться с тобой хотя бы на ночь и наблюдать за тобой.

— И где же вы собираетесь найти ему такую няньку? – спросил Сэми.

***

Сэми вздохнул, заводя машину.

— Почему ты не остался, чтобы хотя бы умыться?

Устроившись на пассажирском кресле, Кевин закрыл руками свое окровавленное лицо.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел меня таким.

— Ну, к счастью, я не «кто-то». 

Кевин пробормотал что-то вроде «Я не это имел в виду», но Сэми пропустил это мимо ушей.

***

Квартира Кевина выглядела такой же пустой, как и представлял себе Сэми. Кевин ввалился в прихожую на нетвердых ногах и, обернувшись, указал Сэми на дверь.

— Все, проваливай.

— Пошел ты. Доктор велел мне не спускать с тебя глаз, вот я и не спускаю. Начнем с умывания.

Кевин уставился на него, и Сэми невольно отступил под этой картиной — стеклянные глаза внимательно смотрели сквозь кровавые подтеки. И все же Сэми стиснул зубы и сделал шаг обратно. Он должен справиться с худшими призраками прошлого; он не собирался делать это прямо сейчас, но видимо, время пришло.

— В ванную, — скомандовал Сэми. — Живо.

Ванная выглядела даже еще более пустынной, чем вся квартира, из обстановки —только туалетные принадлежности, скромно ютившиеся на краю сколотой раковины. Сэми включил горячую воду, пар поднялся вверх, смягчая жесткие углы комнаты. Он намочил полотенце и повернулся к Кевину.

Кевин смотрел в зеркало. Он потер лицо, и сечка на лбу снова открылась, алые струйки свежей крови снова потекли по носу, растворяя засохшую. Сэми почувствовал, что его дыхание сбилось, он попытался выровнять его, но вся его нервная система будто звенела воспоминаниями о боли, предательстве и страданиях. Кевин навис над ним, смеющийся, окровавленный. Кевин сидит на нем сверху, поглаживая с жестокой снисходительность, пока Сэми борется за каждый вдох. Кевин рвет его маску, и Сэми вырывается изо всех сил. Здесь опасно. Беги.

Зеркало запотело; Кевин потянулся дрожащей рукой и протер его, снова увидев свое окровавленное лицо.

— Нет, — прошептал он, будто в ужасе от того, что ничего не изменилось.

Он монстр. Беги. Здесь опасно. Здесь только боль и горе. Монстр, кричали воспоминания Сэми, его кровь, его мышцы, его кости.

Но разум и сердце возражали — нет. Это же Кевин. Я больше не хочу от него убегать.

И он шагнул вперед.

— Сиди спокойно, — сказал Сэми и аккуратно взял его рукой за лицо, чувствуя бороду под пальцами, слипшуюся от крови. 

Я больше не убегу.

Он коснулся лица Кевина горячим полотенцем, и Кевин дернулся слегка, его взгляд оторвался от зеркала и скользнул на Сэми.

— Сэми? — сказал он так, будто только сейчас понял, что он стоит рядом. 

Потом он поморщился и откинулся к стене.

— О боже, — прошептал он, — я так рад, что ты не помнишь меня таким. Я так рад. 

Он зажмурился, и слезы побежали из глаз сквозь засохшую кровь. Сэми стер их тоже.

— Каждый день своей жизни я жалею, что тоже не могу этого забыть.

— Это неправильно, — сказал Сэми. 

Полотенце уже было красное насквозь. Сэми повернулся к раковине, сполоснул его в воде; розовые завитки побежали по белому фарфору.

— Наши воспоминания делают нас такими, какие мы есть.

— Да о чем ты… — Голос Кевина завибрировал где-то между рыданием и хохотом. — Что ты несешь такое, идиот. 

Он закрыл глаза.

— Я до сих пор это вижу. Как Дженерико смотрел на меня. В его глазах были только страх и злость. Вот кто я такой, Сэми. Вот кем я буду всегда. Человеком, отраженным в его глазах. Человеком, который совершал чудовищные поступки.

Сэми потер волосы Кевина, вымывая из них кровь.

— Ты это ты, Кевин. Ты не сможешь двигаться дальше, если забудешь вдруг все ошибки, что совершил. 

Его движения, — хоть Сэми сам того не желал, — вдруг стали медленными и нежными, отмытые от крови волосы Кевина мягко скользили между дрожащими пальцами. 

— Я мог бы заставить себя жить с мыслью о том, что наворотил, — сказал Кевин, дрожа. — Я мог бы заставить себя жить со всей этой памятью боли и крови. Но я не могу…

Он посмотрел на Сэми, который вытирал его бороду, держа его лицо в руках. 

— Я не могу вынести того, что все еще помню момент, когда все это началось. Момент, когда все для меня стало ясно. Я по-прежнему то же чудовище, Сэми. Все это… до сих пор во мне. И я знаю, что Дженерико…

Он замолчал, глядя на Сэми с мрачной безнадежностью.

— И я знаю, что Дженерико никогда не простит меня.

***

Кевин чувствовал, как его руки тряслись, когда он развязывал шнурки на маске.

— Мы проиграли? — спросил он снова. 

Он даже не заметил. Единственное, что было для него важно, это добраться до Сэми. Он проиграл и ему было плевать. Его пальцы дрожали так сильно, что он никак не мог развязать эту дурацкую тесемку. Со мной что-то происходит, Сэми, со мной что-то происходит.

Маска наконец поддалась, и Сэми стянул ее, липкую от крови.

— Кажется, кусочек металла проскользнул через шов или что-то вроде, — сказал он.

Кажется, он даже не расстроился. Он повернулся, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться Кевину, и Кевин задохнулся, увидев его лицо, залитое кровью. Как же это неправильно.

Какой он красивый, шептала часть его больного мозга, та, что хотела быть Джеем Бриско. Сотворенный из страданий, покрытый кровью, словно воин в разгар сражения. Красивый. Мой. Мой Сэми.

— Дружище, — сказал Сэми, смеясь над его выражением лица. — Ты часто кровоточишь, бывало даже хуже. Так что теперь моя очередь. Ничего страшного.

Кевин протянул руку и стер кровь с его щеки, стараясь стереть с ней и мучительную бурю в груди. Теперь кровь Сэми была на его руках. Он посмотрел на свои пальцы, и вдруг ужасающая, волнующая мысль родилась в голове — а ведь он может попробовать ее на вкус. Кровь Сэми, жизнь Сэми. Они станут братьями по крови. И Сэми станет частью его самого до конца дней, он никогда не покинет его. Они никогда не расстанутся. 

Ведь он даже не заметил, что они проиграли. И ему было плевать. 

— Я больше не могу, — услышал он свой голос.

Сэми вытер лицо полотенцем, засмеялся в него.

— Что? 

— Я больше не могу быть твоим командным партнером.

Он поднял взгляд. Сэми опустил полотенце и его лицо застыло.

— Хватит. Мы больше не можем быть командой. Только… не с тобой.

— Не говори так, — прошептал Сэми.

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что мы не можем быть в команде вечно, — отрезал Кевин, его голос звенел от злости. 

Но он хочет быть с Сэми вечно.

— И ты знаешь, что мы станем величайшими рестлерами, которые когда-либо существовали. Единственное, что нас сдерживает, это наша команда.

Да ему наплевать, что они проиграли. Его волнует только Сэми. 

Они слишком хороши, чтобы прозябать всю жизнь в командном дивизионе. Но он не может вынести и мысли, чтобы расстаться с Сэми. 

Ему нужно быть с ним рядом. Но они не могут остаться командой навсегда. 

А ему надо чтобы навсегда.

Струйка свежей крови пробежала по виску Сэми. Кевин заставил себя говорить дальше, слова горели до пепла, жгли горло.

— Единственное, что сдерживает меня, это ты.

Сэми смотрел на него. Он такой красивый, когда страдает. Джей Бриско схватил его и не отпускал, даже когда он отбивался. Будь Джей сильнее, Сэми не вырвался бы никогда.

А Кевин не чувствовал сейчас себя достаточно сильным. Он чувствовал, будто мир рушится на куски. Он хотел попробовать кровь Сэми, его жизнь. Он хотел, чтобы Сэми был частью его самого вечно. Он должен стать сильнее, чтобы Сэми не смог вырваться, не сбежал туда, где его не достать. Сама эта мысль невыносима.

Со мной что-то не так.

— Не говори так, Кэв, — прошептал Сэми. — Мы заберем обратно командные пояса и все снова будет хорошо. Вот увидишь. Просто… просто…

Он обнял Кевина, прижался к нему всем телом. Расстояние между ними стерлось, Кевин был в руках Сэми, и в груди заныло так больно, так мучительно больно, что хотелось кричать…

А потом вдруг все стало ясно. И так просто. Рухнувший мир собирался в новые красивые узоры, все вставало на свои места. Вот оно, решение всех проблем. То, как он сможет быть свободным от Сэми и никогда не покидать его. То, как он может сделать Сэми еще ближе. Ближе, чем брата. Ближе, чем друга. Почти как своего любовника. И даже лучше… безопаснее. Они будут притягиваться, как магниты, сбиваясь плотно и забывая об остальном мире, и никто не подумает, что это странно. Они и сами станут друг для друга всем миром. Навсегда и во веки веков. Все вдруг стало так предельно ясно, что Кевину хотелось смеяться. 

Все наконец обрело смысл.

Он поцеловал Сэми в висок, чувствуя под губами слипшийся от крови завиток волос. Он больше не боится чувствовать вкус крови Сэми. Они будут вместе навеки. 

— Все хорошо, — прошептал он. — Все будет хорошо.

И почему он решил, что с ним что-то не так?

Все с ним в порядке.

— Последняя Битва на следующей неделе, — сказал Сэми. — Мы будем лучшими. Вот увидишь.

— Я и не беспокоюсь об этом.

О, он не беспокоился.

Теперь он достаточно силен. Он настолько силен, что Сэми никогда не покинет его.

***

— У всего есть свои причины, — сказал Кевин, все еще глядя на свое отражение с ужасом. Будто он смотрел на чудовище. — Даже у моего поступка. Это был единственный способ, которым я мог бы остаться с то… остаться с ним. — Он задохнулся. — С Дженерико. Единственный способ быть с ним рядом и при этом не…

Он замолчал и в этот раз не закончил предложения. 

— При этом не что? — спросил Сэми. 

Его руки больше не тряслись. Он больше не убежит.

Кевин посмотрел на него и сразу же — в сторону.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, — буркнул он и вышел из ванной. — Я хочу спать. Уходи.

Сэми проследовал за ним через гостиную в спальню.

— При этом не что, Кэв?

Кевин лег на кровать, закрыл локтем глаза.

— Я сказал, убирайся.

— Не что?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — повторил Кевин вяло. — Я ничего не скажу.

— Ну, кто-то же должен, — сказал Сэми. Его внезапно охватили злость и страх, и его понесло. — Кто-то должен уже когда-нибудь поднять эту тему. Раз уж Дженерико здесь нет, да и по-английски он говорить не умеет, так что, полагаю, это буду я, Кэв.

— Выметайся из моего дома.

— О! — воскликнул Сэми, задохнувшись от злости. — Думаешь, можешь меня вот так выставить, да? Ты ведь у нас мастер убегать от ответственности. Ну так вот, я никуда не уйду, и я выскажу тебе все в лицо! Предать Дженерико было твоей единственной возможностью остаться рядом с ним, не признаваясь себе, что ты его любишь.

Кевин прошипел на выдохе, не отнимая руки от лица:

— Замолчи.

Но Сэми не мог молчать, только не сейчас. Он больше не будет молчать, никогда, никогда.

— Мучить его было единственным способом быть с ним рядом, не признаваясь себе, что хочешь другого, верно? Потому что не дай Бог, не дай Бог тебе было мужественно встретиться лицом к лицу со своими мыслями. Ты не мог просто подойти к нему и сказать: «Дженерико, когда ты меня обнимаешь, я хочу целовать тебя, я хочу этими руками…

Сэми поднял руки, посмотрел на них, опустил бессильно.

— …касаться тебя везде, хочу возбуждать тебя, хочу, чтобы ты лежал подо мной обнаженный, уязвимый, хочу трахать тебя…

Сэми всегда считал себя хорошим человеком, но не насколько, чтобы не получить какое-то порочное удовольствие от несчастного, придушенного звука, который Кевин издал тогда. Он продолжил, безжалостный, задыхающийся от боли:

— Но нет, правда была куда хуже, верно? Ты бы еще понял свое желание трахнуть Дженерико, это ведь просто физиологический процесс, как драка. В чем ты действительно не мог признаться, так это в том, что хотел сказать ему: «Я хочу заниматься любовью с тобой, хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, хочу видеть в твоих глазах любовь и счастье, хочу слышать, как ты кричишь мое имя, когда…

— Замолчи, — сказал Кевин, измученно и безнадежно. — Замолчи, пожалуйста, Сэми, пожалуйста, ты даже не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Я не знаю, о чем говорю.

— Это, должно быть, было самым невыносимым, да? Ты не мог жить с этой мыслью, но и не мог уйти от него. Тебе нужно было заставить его чувствовать к тебе хоть что-то, и ненависть была безопаснее, чем любовь. Ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы подойти к нему и сказать: «Дженерико, у меня есть вот такие чувства и вот такие желания, и я не знаю, что делать, давай поговорим»? — Сэми не пришлось ждать ответа. — Конечно, нет. Если ты даже не можешь слушать, как кто-то другой говорит об этом. Ты трус.

— Он бы возненавидел меня, он стал бы смеяться, он бы никогда…

— Да откуда ты знаешь!

Сэми пришлось через силу сглотнуть ком в горле и сморгнуть непрошенные слезы. Он был тысячу раз благодарен небу, что Кевин сейчас не видел его. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Потому что сам за него все решил? Может быть, Дженерико чувствовал то же самое, и не смел признаться, может быть, он хотел того же. Может быть, он страдал каждый день, когда вы были вместе... потому что...

Кевин резко сел в постели. Он тяжело дышал, он был в панике.

— Я могу заставить тебя замолчать, — сказал он вдруг. — Я могу заставить тебя уйти и оставить меня в покое. Всего одной фразой, Сэми, той, что ты не можешь услышать… все, что мне нужно сделать, это сказать, что ты и есть…

Но он замолчал и посмотрел на Сэми, и Сэми смотрел в ответ на бесконечную гамму эмоций, мелькающую в переменчивых глазах — печаль и злость, раскаяние и боль, и наконец, что-то вроде нежности, смешанной с покорностью человека, смирившегося с судьбой.

— Нет, — сказал он мягко. — Ты прав. Я это заслужил. Ты прав во всем.

Его губы дрожали, он поджал их, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Сэми. 

— Вот почему Дженерико ушел и забрал с собой все воспоминания о том, как я поступил с ним. Вот почему он никогда меня не простит.

— Ты же не знаешь этого наверняка.

— Разве ты сам простил меня? 

Кевин покачал головой, не дожидаясь ответа.

— А то, что я сделал с Дженерико, во много раз хуже.

— Ты не заслуживаешь его прощения, — сказал Сэми.

Кевин горько усмехнулся в знак согласия.

— Но это не значит, что он тебя не простил.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Кевина, и он отпрянул, будто Сэми его ударил.

— Ты не можешь…

— Не смей говорить, что я могу, а чего не могу! Я знал Дженерико. И я знаю!.. 

Сэми ударил себя кулаком в грудь со стороны сердца, и Кевин снова вздрогнул. 

— И я знаю, что, где бы он ни был, что бы он ни делал, этот несчастный идиот простил тебя. И он тоже любит тебя!..

Кевин рассмеялся истеричным болезненным смехом, но Сэми не остановился, не мог остановиться. 

— Да, черт возьми, он любит тебя! И он никогда бы… 

Его голос задрожал, и Сэми вздохнул пару раз, чтобы успокоиться и сказать то, что должен. 

— Кевин, он бы никогда не возненавидел тебя, никогда не засмеялся бы над твоими словами. Он никогда не отвернулся бы от тебя.

Кевин посмотрел на него на короткое мгновение, боль и тоска в его глазах сияли, как раскаленная лампочка. Потом он снова лег на кровать и отвернулся лицом к стене. Когда он заговорил, его голос снова был безжизненным.

— Если он меня простил, то он самый большой идиот на свете.

— Даже спорить не буду, — сказал Сэми от всего сердца и вышел из комнаты прежде, чем сделал бы то, о чем потом пожалеет.


	6. Финал турнира памяти Дасти Роудса — Американские Альфа II

— В прошлый раз они победили нас.

Сэми бросил на Кевина быстрый взгляд, облокотившись на тернбакл ринга Подготовительного Центра. Он даже не спросил, кого Кевин имел в виду. Это было очевидно. Их последними соперниками в турнире памяти Дасти Роудса будут Американские Альфа. Опять.

— В прошлый раз мы не восприняли их всерьез, — сказал Сэми. — И наша командная работа была на нуле. Но в этот раз мы победим.

Кевин прикусил губу.

— Если мы победим, я получу свой тайтл-шот за чемпионство в тяжелом весе. Я вернусь в основной ростер. А если нет…

— То застрянешь в чистилище вместе с нами, неудачниками. Снова.

— Ты здесь не задержишься, — тихо сказал Кевин. — Руководство только и ждет, чтобы ты поскорее потерял титул и отправился в основу. 

Он посмотрел на Сэми.

— А ты не хочешь просто…

— Что? Нарочно проиграть титул?

Сэми хотел, чтобы его голос звучал сердито от такого бесчестного предложения. Но он звучал устало. 

— Я… я думал об этом.

Шок сверкнул в глазах Кевина.

— Правда?

— Да. Только я так не могу. И ты знаешь, что не могу.

— Знаю, — сказал Кевин. Он снова отвел взгляд. — Если мы проиграем завтра…

Он помолчал немного.

— Не знаю, может быть, мне стоит вернуться в ROH.

— Что, остаться здесь с нами ниже твоего достоинства?

— Нет!

Кевин сам удивился, как громко и сердито прозвучал его голос. Он заговорил уже спокойнее.

— Нет… Просто… Меня отправили сюда на месяц. Месяц я еще пережил бы. Но если я задержусь здесь подольше, придется перевозить семью обратно, еще и зарплата будет заметно меньше. Это доставит много проблем. Плюс, как я уже сказал, ты здесь не задержишься. 

Он смотрел на логотип Подготовительного Центра, но не на Сэми. 

— Здесь будет не так весело без тебя. Кого мне тут еще изводить?

Сэми заговорил и сам удивился, что его голос звучал ровно:

— Ну, помог, чем мог. 

— И кто знает, может быть, вообще поеду в Тихуану, попробую разыскать Эль Дженерико.

Он улыбнулся, нежно и грустно, по-прежнему глядя куда-то сквозь Сэми.

— Спрошу его, правда ли он простил меня.

— Я же тебе уже сказал — да. 

Кевин засмеялся.

— Ты наговорил много странностей в тот вечер. Я списал это на слуховые галлюцинации. Побочные действия болеутоляющего, — сказал он с наигранной веселостью, но в смехе его была и боль. 

— Тебе ничего не послышалось. Все, что я сказал — правда. 

Кевин покачал головой. 

— Попрактикуй на мне арм-драг, — сказал он, выходя в центр ринга. — Проверим, в порядке ли твое плечо.

Сэми поджал губы. Он вышел вперед и бросился на Кевина, провел арм-драг… жесткий, быстрый, но не такой, каким сделал бы его Дженерико. Не расслабляйся, не ослабляй бдительность. Или он все поймет. Он перебросил Кевина через себя, и он отлетел к канатам.

— Все, что я сказал в тот вечер, правда, — повторил он.

— Это всего лишь твои предположения, — сказал Кевин, вставая. — Ты никогда не знал Дженерико так, как я.

— Заткнись, — отрезал Сэми. 

Он бросился на Кевина, не давая ему сказать хоть слово. Они упали на канвас и Сэми попытался захватить Кевина в Коджи Клатч. Но Кевин вырвался, секунда — и Сэми вдруг обнаружил себя сидящим посреди ринга, и Кевин за спиной стискивал его в хэдлоке.

Сэми схватил Кевина за руку, пытаясь отнять ее от своей шеи, но понял, что Кевин и вовсе не применяет никакого давления. Просто держит. Сэми заставил себя успокоиться. Но он чувствовал дыхание Кевина у самого уха, его теплое и твердое тело, прижимающееся сзади. Признаться, расслабиться было гораздо труднее, чем казалось.

— Откуда ты можешь знать? — заговорил Кевин, у него перехватило дыхание, словно его ударили в живот. Словно от боли. — Откуда ты можешь знать? Ты сказал, что он простил меня. Ты сказал, что он… любил меня. 

— Да, Кевин. Он простил тебя, — сказал Сэми. Подготовительный Центр шумел от беззаботной непрекращающейся болтовни, будто они были на острове посреди неспокойного моря. Они были только вдвоем на ринге. — Он любит тебя. Где бы сейчас ни был. 

Чувство, которое охватило Сэми, когда он произнес эти слова, было сродни прыжку через канаты. Когда ты знаешь, что они означают, это похоже на бездыханный прыжок в бездну. Это страх. И радость. 

— Но ты не можешь знать этого наверняка.

— Если бы Дженерико был здесь, — сказал Сэми. — Если бы он был здесь, если бы он выучил английский, я думаю, он был сказал… 

Сэми заморгал, глядя на яркие потолочные софиты. За его спиной Кевин совсем затих. Даже дыхание его стало осторожным, бесшумным. 

— Он бы сказал… «Кевин, ты натворил много глупостей…»

Это было трудно, очень трудно. Не заговорить голосом Дженерико, оставаться Сэми. Иначе он поймет.

— «Но и я сам не лучше. Может быть, мы с тобой оба совершили ошибку, когда промолчали и однажды не сказали друг другу что-то важное. И может быть, теперь уже поздно. А может быть, поздно было всегда. Но это ничего не меняет. Некоторые вещи… ничто не разрушит». 

Сэми пожал плечами. Рука Кевина соскользнула с шеи и на мгновение он прижался к ней щекой.

— Прощение. И любовь. Неизменны. 

Последовала долгая пауза. Сэми услышал, как Кевин шмыгнул носом. Дважды. 

— Думаешь, он бы так сказал? — спросил он. — Ты правда… правда так думаешь?

На секунду Сэми охватило искушение развернуться и сказать — да, да! Признаться ему, что он вспомнил, все вспомнил, и ему все плевать, на все плевать. Hermoso Kevin...

Но он прикусил губу и вспомнил, какой мучительной была боль в плече, каково это было — просыпаться день за днем в пустой больничной палате. Вспомнил туман в голове от сотрясения и ноющую тоску в груди. Как приходилось постоянно притворяться, чтобы никто не видел, как он умирает каждый день… Как он все это вытерпел? 

Не доверяй ему.

Сэми встал, стряхивая руку Кевина.

— Убедился? Мое плечо в порядке. 

— Да, — сказал Кевин. Он смотрел куда-то вниз. — Это хорошо.

Сэми вдруг замерз без рук Кевина, но это не имело значения.

Не имело значения. 

***

Это был последний матч турнира памяти Дасти Роудса, он выходил в прямом эфире на стадионе Университета Фулл Сейл. Стоя за кулисами, Сэми слушал, как восторженно толпа приветствует Чэда Гейбла и Джейсона Джордана.

— Наш черед.

Кевин стоял рядом, на висках его мерцали капельки пота.

— Я должен победить. Должен.

— Мы должны победить, — сказал Сэми. Кевин посмотрел на него. — Вместе, Кевин. Ты не справишься один.

Кевин мотнул головой, словно его ударили, но, прежде чем Сэми сказал хоть что-то, зазвучала его музыкальная тема. Веселая музыка унесла прочь его тревожные мысли.

Он забрался на ринг, ожидая, что вот-вот зазвучит и тема Кевина, от которой у Сэми всегда бежали мурашки и внутренности сжимались ледяной когтистой лапой. Первые аккорды грянули и…

Толпа зашумела восторженно, приветствуя его так же радостно, как и Сэми.

Кевин вышел на рампу, в замешательстве оглядываясь по сторонам, будто думая, что публика явно спутала его с кем-то. Он посмотрел на Сэми, и Сэми пожал плечами, улыбаясь.

Кевин улыбнулся в ответ, смущенный и растерянный. Он шел к рингу так, будто не знал, как идти без сопровождения злобного буканья зрителей.

— Так странно, — сказал он тихо, едва анонсер начала представлять их. — Почему они меня поддерживают?

— Может, потому что ты отличный рестлер? — сказал Сэми. — И ты прошел через весь турнир и даже не убил меня?

Кевин фыркнул, но ничего не ответил.

— Так проведи же последний матч, не убив меня, и они полюбят тебя еще больше, обещаю. 

Кевин бросил на него мутный взгляд.

— Я собираюсь победить. Я сделаю это, Сэми, и оставлю тебя позади.

— Ну так сделай это, — огрызнулся Сэми, едва зазвенел гонг.

***

Это был 2005 год, их первая победа как команды, их первый совместный триумф. Все в подвале церквушки — все пятьдесят человек! — аплодировали их победе. Несколько человек завели какую-то песню с единственным словом — Оле-оле! Звучало глупо, Кевин был уверен, что кричалка не приживется. Но он почти ничего не слышал, ведь рефери поднял его руку и руку Сэми тоже в знак победы. Почему-то Кевину вдруг стало неприятно, что рефери стоял между ними, он вырвал руку, чтобы обнять Сэми в его этой глупой маске, которую нашел сегодня в чьем-то шкафчике. Но на полпути Кевин вдруг ощутил какую-то неловкость — ты слишком сильно этого хочешь. Стой спокойно. Он догадается. Он замер, уже было притянув Сэми для объятия, и отстранил его, не в силах шевелиться совсем.

Сэми сиял, глядя на него, сиял улыбкой, которая освещала всю комнату, и кажется, сердце Кевина тоже. Он схватил Кевина за голову и поцеловал его в лоб, и у Кевина перехватило дыхание. Все, чего он хотел, все, о чем мечтал в этот момент — остаться с Сэми навсегда, вот такими, опьяненными победой и надеждой, с отпечатком поцелуя Сэми на своем лбу, как печатью верности.

Он знал, какое будущее их ждет. Он ясно его видел. Они докажут всем, что они способны на многое, они поднимутся к самой вершине, и Сэми всегда будет рядом. Он видит это яснее ясного.

Кевин почувствовал, как глаза его застили слезы счастья. Улыбка Сэми была маяком, освещающим их будущее. Кевин схватил Сэми за руку и поднял в воздух.

— Наша история начинается отсюда! — закричал он. — Все, что было до, не имеет значения! Никакого значения!

***

В 2016 Сэми лишь заморгал в изумлении, глядя, с какой мощью Кевин бросился на Чэда Гейбла. Его движения были четкими, размеренными, наполненными чистой энергией. Им двигала не слепая ярость, лишь желание победить, восстановиться в основном ростере, получить свой тайтл-шот за чемпионство в тяжелом весе. Сэми смотрел, как Кевин провел инцигири, затем ДДТ — что выходило за пределы его обычного мувсета. Толпа ахнула. Ошеломленный Чэд Гейбл бросился к своему углу и передал таг Джейсону Джордану. Кевин даже не посмотрел в сторону Сэми, он сделал шаг, чтобы встретить Джейсона, набросился на него, обмениваясь с ним мощными ударами.

Зачем ему вообще беспокоиться о такой ерунде, что кто-то стоит в его углу ринга, подумал Сэми. Он вдруг почувствовал острый укол боли. Кевин явно был в ударе. В этот раз он был в состоянии победить Американских Альфа и в одиночку.

Ему не нужен Сэми.

Сэми посмотрел на свою вытянутую руку и медленно опустил ее.

Тем временем на ринге Кевин попытался удержать Джейсона. Он посмотрел на Сэми, и Сэми увидел в его глазах свет, огонь и желание победить, граничащие с восторгом и страстью, которая всегда трогала сердце Сэми, хоть он, конечно, и отрицал это. Кевин улыбнулся торжествующе, слушая отсчет рефери, и Сэми через боль улыбнулся в ответ. Красивый. Красивый Кевин.

Кевин моргнул, и его свирепая улыбка дрогнула. Джейсон вырвался, и Кевин подскочил на ноги. Он посмотрел на Джейсона, который все еще лежал оглушенный на ринге. И снова — на Сэми.

Потом подошел к нему и протянул руку.

Сэми уставился на него непонимающе.

— Я передаю тебе таг, идиот! — закричал Кевин, так как Сэми не шевелился, застыв на месте.

— Но ты же…

— Да возьми уже этот ебучий таг, — рявкнул Кевин. 

Сэми продолжал стоять столбом, и тогда Кевин дернулся и шлепнул его по груди, прямо по сердцу. И пристально посмотрел на Сэми. 

— Мы пройдем через это вместе, так? — сказал он и в его голосе была какая-то мольба. — Проиграем или победим. Вместе. Мы же команда? 

Он спросил это так, будто сам не был уверен в ответе.

— Да, — сказал Сэми. В груди перестало колоть. Ему хотелось петь. — Да. Мы команда.

Он выскочил на ринг, и сразу же бросился на Гейбла, который получил таг во время разговора Сэми с Кевином и тоже вступил в матч свежим и полным сил. Сэми был готов. О, он был готов. Радость и восторг окрылили его, и даже приемы Чэда Гейбла выглядели слабыми, он легко предугадывал каждое его движение. Все вокруг, казалось бы, было обрамлено светом, наполнено неизбывным восторгом.

Когда Сэми поймал Гейбла в арм-драг, он почти смеялся. Это уже был не просто матч. Все вокруг — он сам, Кевин, зрители, Американские Альфа — все было частью чего-то огромного, невероятного, важного. Частью одной истории, и история эта была не только о боли и предательстве. Она и никогда не была о боли и предательстве. Только не финал. Она была об искуплении ошибок, о дружбе и о любви.

Сэми завершил арм-драг, швыряя Гейбла на ковер, без колебаний, без сомнений. Он сделал это как Дженерико, сделал это как Сэми. Единым целым. И тогда он развернулся на одной ноге, как это делал Дженерико, выбрасывая руку в воздух, как это делал Дженерико много лет, улыбаясь, как…

Он остановился и посмотрел на Кевина, застывшего у тернбакла.

Они смотрели друг на друга, долго, казалось, целую вечность, и Сэми видел, как глаза Кевина расширялись в ужасе. Он вспоминал все, что сказал Сэми о Дженерико. 

Затем он моргнул и что-то вроде удивления смягчило черты его лица. Он смотрел на Сэми, открыв рот, и Сэми знал, он знал, что теперь Кевин вспоминал, что сам Сэми сказал ему о Дженерико.

Сэми видел, как шевелились его губы, Кевин шептал: «Он простил меня. Он любит меня».

— Где бы он ни был, Кевин, — сказал Сэми.

Он обозначил руками пространство вокруг — Флорида, Фулл Сейл, ринг. Показал на самого себя, стоящего перед Кевином. Он здесь.

Изумление в глазах Кевина сменил странная, благоговейная радость. 

— Ты все помнишь, — сказал он наконец.

Это был то ли вопрос, то ли утверждение, полное изумления, неверия.

— Помню. Уже давно, — сказал Сэми.

Он хотел сказать больше, он хотел… почему-то так странно, но он хотел… извиниться перед Кевином, что не признался ему раньше, но внезапный вздох толпы возвестил, что Чэд передал таг Джейсону Джордану и у Сэми явно назревают проблемы.

Он поднырнул под клоузлайн Джейсона, даже не оборачиваясь, предупрежденный вспыхнувшей тревогой в глазах Кевина. Он попытался сделать дропкик, но Джордан схватил его за ноги в воздухе и с силой швырнул о ринг, выбивая из Сэми весь дух. Прежде чем он успел встать, Джордан схватил его за лодыжку, захватывая в болевой. Казалось, все суставы ноги внезапно зажали раскаленными щипцами. Сэми вскрикнул и пополз к канатам, но до них было слишком далеко.

— Ты сдаешься, Сэми? — спросил рефери.

— Вы совсем?.. — Сэми проглотил ругательство. — …с ума сошли? Нет… ай!

Он закричал от боли, когда Джордан резче скрутил его лодыжку. Мир, казалось, заволокло красной дымкой боли. Джордан явно собирался вывихнуть ему ногу, боже, как же больно…

— Пойте, черт бы вас побрал! — услышал он вдруг сквозь боль рев, полный ярости.

Сэми из последних сил сфокусировал взгляд на Кевине, который в своем углу яростно махал руками на зрителей Фулл Сейла. 

— Вы же любите этого придурка, так пойте его дурацкую песню! Или вы ее забыли?

И потом он набрал полную грудь воздуха и закричал во всю силу легких, хрипло и фальшиво:

— Оле, оле-оле-оле!

Толпа моментально подхватила песню, и Сэми почувствовал, как на глаза его наворачиваются слезы — но не от боли, что-то другое щипало глаза, когда он слышал пение зрителей и голос Кевина, звучавший громче остальных. Он напрягся изо всех сил, дергаясь в беспощадной хватке Джордана, но Джордан только плотнее сжал болевой.

И тогда он услышал еще одну кричалку. Другая песня разнеслась над ареной, как барабанный бой. Зрители скандировали: «Борись, Оуэнс, борись!»

И это была не дуэль кричалок. Эта песня звучала одновременно с его песней, как басовая линия, дополняя парящую мелодию, придавая ей силу и мощь. 

И эти две кричалки слились вместе, будто созданные когда-то только ради этого момента. Это была самая прекрасная вещь, которую Сэми когда-либо слышал.

Он развернулся и, наконец вырвав лодыжку из захвата Джордана, бросился на одной ноге к Кевину; их ладони соприкоснулись, как кричалки над ареной. Он услышал, как Джордан в тот же миг передал таг Гейблу; Гейбл выскочил из-за канатов, схватил Сэми и потащил обратно в центр ринга, бросил на канвас и перевернул на спину.

Сэми поднял голову и застыл в ужасе, увидев, что Кевин забирается на верхний канат, не переставая петь громко и фальшиво. Он собирался прыгнуть на Чэда с верхнего тернбакла. 

И Кевин Оуэнс бросился в прекрасный, словно по учебнику писаный, мунсолт. 

Но едва его ноги оторвались от канатов, Гейбл бросился в сторону, подставляя Сэми под удар.

У Сэми не было ни секунды, чтобы что-то предпринять, всем весом Кевин рухнул на него, выбивая воздух из легких. Он закричал, но из груди вырвался лишь слабый писк; Сэми откинулся набок, пытаясь сделать вдох. Через пелену слез он увидел, как Гейбл перевернул Кевина, и услышал, как кулак рефери начал отбивать счет.

Раз.

Два.

Три удара.

Прозвенел гонг.

Они проиграли.

— О боже…

Сэми почувствовал, как Кевин навис над ним, едва зазвучала музыкальная тема Американских Альфа. Что-то закапало на лицо; Сэми поднял голову и увидел, что Кевин плачет.

— О боже, Сэми, прости меня, — выдохнул он. — Скажи хоть что-нибудь. Скажи, что с тобой все в порядке. Прости, прости меня. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Клянусь.

Сэми потянулся и схватил Кевина за ворот футболки.

— Кэв… - прохрипел он, притягивая его ближе. — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное…

— Что? Ты можешь дышать? Что мне сделать, Сэми?

— Кэв… — повторил Сэми. Он еле втянул воздух и выдавил: — Я говорил тебе, не делай свои чертовы мунсолты.

Кевин уставился на него.

— Ты вечно с ними лажаешь, Кэв! Я знаю, ты обожаешь делать мунсолты, но ты вечно с ними лажаешь!

Кевин покачал головой, в глазах его боролись удивление, досада и радость такой силы, что была похожа на боль.

— Дженерико всегда так говорил.

— Так я всегда говорил. Я это помню.

— Ты помнишь.

— Я помню все, Кевин.

Кевин наклонился и прижался лбом ко лбу Сэми.

— Мне очень жаль. Мы проиграли.

— Мы не проиграли, Кевин, — сказал Сэми.

Он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Американские Альфа праздновали победу, радостно позируя на верхних канатах. Зрители не обращали никакого внимания на Кевина и Сэми. Кевин обхватил Сэми, удерживая его на ногах.

— Раз ты думаешь об этом, Кевин, значит, мы победили.

Кевин нахмурился.

— Но мы же проиграли, — сказал он. — Всухую. 

Сэми покачал головой с нежностью и легким раздражением, и Кевин встретил его взгляд.

— О, — сказал он. Его рот округлился. — Ты про… ты про то, что мы с тобой… тогда да. Я понял.

Он выглядел задумчивым. 

— Наверное, это своего рода победа.

Неожиданно он снова помрачнел. 

— Сэми, — сказал он в отчаянии. — Это катастрофа. Я ведь проиграл. Значит, я должен вернуться в NXT.

— Ну извини, что…

— Ты не понял! — Кевин был совершенно разбит. — Ты же чемпион. Значит, я должен буду сражаться с тобой, Сэми!

В его глазах стояли слезы, и, глядя на его испуганное выражение, Сэми не смог сдержаться и засмеялся.

— Ты придурок, — сказал он и поцеловал его в лоб. — Это не конец света, Кевин. Это ничего не меняет. Тебе не нужно ненавидеть меня, чтобы победить.

— Не нужно?

Сэми хотел пошутить, сказать что-то отстраненное и глупое, но страх и мольба в глазах Кевина его остановили.

— Нет, — сказал он, просто и ясно. — Не нужно.

— Слава богу, — сказал Кевин, вытирая глаза.

— Ну все-все, Оуэнс, хватит реветь, — произнес вдруг знакомый хриплый голос.

Беснующиеся зрители притихли, когда на рампу вышел Трипл Эйч с микрофоном в руках и направился к рингу. 

— Конечно, вы проиграли. Но я получил достаточно доказательств, что ты, Кевин, все-таки можешь работать в команде. Я, скорее всего, сто раз об этом пожалею, но со следующей недели ты возвращаешься в основной ростер и получаешь свой шанс побороться за чемпионство в тяжелом весе и реализуешь его на ближайшем же пей-пер-вью. 

Кевин победно вскинул руки. И сразу же схватил Сэми за шиворот и встряхнул, подталкивая его к Трипл Эйчу. 

— Его тоже! — закричал он. — Переведите Сэми в основу тоже!

Трипл Эйч засмеялся.

— Сэми перейдет в основной ростер в самые кратчайшие сроки, обещаю. 

— Ура! 

Кевин снова вскинул кулаки в воздух, покружился вокруг себя и раскинул руки, словно собрался наброситься на Сэми с объятиями. 

И застыл.

— Придурок, — сказал Сэми и сделал шаг, обнимая Кевина, чувствуя, как медвежьи руки стискивают его в ответ.

Так они и стояли, обнявшись, собрав наконец свои невозможно противоречивые части вместе, окровавленные, разломанные и удивительно прекрасные. Потомственный Лучадор и Андердог из Андеграунда, Худший кошмар про-рестлинга и Прайзфайтер. Все части соединились вместе, в центре ринга, и обрели наконец долгожданный покой.

— Наша история начинается отсюда, — сказал Сэми на ухо Кевину, и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул, вспомнив свои собственные слова, которые он произнес сто лет назад.

Сейчас эти слова обрели новый смысл, закаленные временем, болью и торжеством побед. 

— Все, что было до, не имеет значения, Кевин. Никакого значения.


End file.
